Fangs
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: She had been snatched from her crib and abandened to the elements to die. Now five years later she returned to the village covered in blood. Sarutobi was worried that she might be taken advantage of by the villagers if left as she was. now new chap 30
1. Chapter 1

Five years.

It had been five long years since the Fourth hokage had perished in the nine tail's attack on the village. Five years long and painful years since the Fourth Hokage's own child, the one that he had sealed the demon inside of, had been snatched from her crib in the middle of the night.

Hurizen Sarutobi had thought that the child was dead when the search parties dispatched to find the child, had turned up empty. And now, staring down at the small naked figure laying on the cold damp floor of the cell in front of him, he finally understood why he had turned up nothing in his searches.

The child was curled up on her side facing away from him, there was dried blood on her little fingers, on her shoulder, some spattered on the side of her angelic little face. But this was'nt the most disturbing thing. No. This was'nt even the tip of the ice burg that he could sense. No, it was the possession markings that bothered him.

The soft white furry little ears and the bushy little tail that seemed to be growing out of the small of her back, several inches above where the curve of her butt was. The soft furry appendagewas firmly tucked between her legs, sheilding her lower body.

She had'nt looked like this before. That fact caused him to panic a little bit.

She looked like the beautiful little one that he had once held in his arms and carried around and sang too. But at the same time she didn't look like that same child.

It was the ears and tail.

Or perhaps it was the disturbing behaivor that the Anbu group that had found her, had reported to him. She had been found outside of the village, about half a mile from the gate, standing over the ravaged body of a rougue nin, eating a piece of flesh from the dead man's corpse.

He understood that she had spent a majority of her young life running around the forests and hunting. He understood that out there there was only one rule. Survival of the fittest. And it was a well known factt hat what could'nt defend itself, was often fated to become food.

He also knew that she had'nt had any human contact at all or she probably would'nt have done such a horrible thing.

She could'nt speak. Didn't understand words when they were spoken to her. She was as wild and feral as any animal, which was why several of his Anbu were currently laying in hospital beds. All she knew was that she saw them as prey. Creatures to be stalked, and slain so that she could survive.

It was horrible. Truly it was.

But he could'nt find it in his heart to hate her. Or fault her for her it since they were the ones that had abandoned her and left her to survival instinct must have been triggered by the Kyubbi, causing her to take on the characteristics most likely to help her survive.

He heard footsteps as someone came up behind him and turned to look at the person there. It was Wolf. The feircest and most ruthless and cunning of his Anbu. He had sent for the man earlier thinking that he might be able to help with the child. It was a well known fact that the males of Wolf's clan were much darker in mind and spirit than the females. They were more animal than human, they respected little except for their clans men and their pack.

Anything outside of their blood, and their pack was considered to be fair game.

"My lord." The man said respectfully as he knelt down beside the elderly man.

Sarutobi reached out and carefully removed the porciline mask and sucked in a breath as Wolf ducked his head. Trying to avoid being stared at no doubt.

At eighteen, Wolf was one of the youngest, but most awe inspiring figures in the village. His body count during the great shinobi war had been more than a little staggering. Not that that was the only reason that the young man was such an inspiring person.

Standing six foot five, the young man was almost as tall as his former student Jiraiya. His body and build was lean but muscular. And his face and eyes...

Looked like gifts from the gods. Such beauty and perfection was envied.

They added to his appeal as a preditor. After all it was much easier to catch your prey if you looked appealing to them. "I asked you here to see if you could help me." He said after a second or so. Wolf lifted his head a bit and stared unblinking at the elder. The leader of his pack.

"I live only to serve." The man said gently. If his leader needed his help then he would do what he could. Sarutobi smiled wanely at the man and shook his head.

"Do you see the little one in the cell?" Sarutobi asked, though for the life of him he was'nt really sure why he asked such a stupid question since the man's eyes had already flickered to the child.

Wolf lifted his face a little more and sniffed at the air before speaking again. "Female. A hybrid of some kind. Young. Healthy. Who's blood clings to her skin?" Wolf asked after a second or so. He found it just a bit puzzling that the child, hybrid or not would be left in the cell if she might be wounded. He had never known his leader to leave a wounded youngling without care before.

"The blood isn't hers, Wolf. So you can wipe that strange look off of your face-" Sarutobi said with a weary smile. Wolf did as he was told too, carefully masking his expression so that it went blank again. He had'nt meant to offend. He'd have to go kill a nice fat sparrow or rabbit and lay it at his leader's feet to apoligise for his careless insult to the man's honor. "She was found standing over the dead body of a rougue nin that she had killed. The blood belongs to him."

Wolf said nothing as the gears in his head turned. Ah. Now it made sense to him.

"I need you to act as her companion for a while. Hunt with her. Show her affection. Teach her the ways of the pack. She will need to know these things later on in life." Sarutobi said as the young man looked at him again, this time he cocked his head to the side and stared at the elder with those eeiry unblinking eyes.

He wanted him to what?

He understood some of his leader's order. Show affection, yeah sure. Cause younglings needed affection to grow strong. Hunt with her? Okay he could do that. He could'nt garetee that they would'nt bring down some humans, but whatever. Act as her compainion...

That could be a mite tricky considering that she smelled like a fox. She even had the ears and tail of a little fox kit. And to his knowledge wolves ate foxes because they were smaller and weaker. What if he got close to her and decided to take an experimental bite? He doubted that his leader would be very happy with him.

He doubted an entire mountain of sparrows and rabbits could properly convegh his feelings on the matter should it happen.

His mis matched eyes flickered to the youngling again. "How do you want me to do as you ask?" He asked curiously. The elder smiled at him and he felt the need to squirm.

"I need you to shift to wolf form and stay with her while I try to figure out a way to educate her and teach her the things that she needs to know."

Wolf stared at him for a second as he thought over what the elder had just said. How exactly was that supposed to help his job any? His instincts had a lot more pull when he was in his wolf form. If he got the notion to rip out her throat, he might not be able to stop himself. His leader knew that, so why would he-

"Wolf. Before you do anything I want you to look at the child. Look at her closely-" Wolf did as he was asked. His eyes flickering to the youngling and he studied her. What exactly was he looking for? Or more to the point, what was he looking at? He glanced back to the elder. Sarutobi sighed. He had hoped that Wolf would recognise the child since she was the only person left that was linked to his dead family. "I can see that you don't recognise her."

Wolf gave him a questioning, 'Should I' look. "Do you really not recognise the child that you pulled from Minato's corpses arms?"

Wolf blinked and suddenly moved forward, pulling the cell door open and dropping to his knees next to the sleeping child, startling her awake. She made a bizzare chirping sound as she glanced at him over her shoulder, before realising that he was too close to her. She growled and bit him, sinking her sharp little teeth into his wrist before scrambling across the room growling and snarling. The fur on her tail standing on end, her ruby colored eyes glaring at him in anger and rage.

He blinked and started to reach out to touch her but stopped himself the second that he saw blood running down his hand, his eyes flickering back to the small pale skinned child, her back pressed against the wall as she growled warningly, her lips peeled back from her teeth and his blood staining her lips.

He slowly slipped out of the cell and silently chidded himself for being so rash. She could have really hurt him if she had bitten somewhere higher. But he had been so curious and excited that the youngling in the cell might be Minato's offspring, that he had'nt been able to hold himself back. He looked at him leader for a second tehn studied the bite wound on his wrist. Her fangs were rather sharp for one so young.

"I'll do it." He said as he walked by the elder. His hands going to his armor, unfatening the chest piece and dropping it ot the floor before grabbing the hem odf his shirt and tugging it up over his head as he heard his leader mutter something about 'damn brats. stripping in front of me...' and walked off to allow Wolf the privacy that he needed to get ready to change forms.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Okay. That's the first chapter of my new story.

I still have'nt got a name for it so suggestions would be nice.

And everyone should thank Seth Morningstar for helping me get this story under way. I'll need help to keep Kakashi and Naru in character in this story.

And i also wanted to give an update of my mother in law-

They took her off of life support late last night and she seems to be holding her own. So hopefully she'll get better in no time. And thank you to those of you who sent your well wishes for her and my fiancee, we appriciate it.

Anyways-read, review, and tell me what you think so that I can feel inspired to write more.

Again suggestions would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Changing form was easy. It always was, despite the cracking and popping of his bones, the reshaping of his body, the way his skin tingled pleasantly as he grew thick silky silvery white fur, his ears became pointed and grew fur, the tip of his spine punched through the small of his back, tearing through the skin as it formed and grew fur.

It was easy because it was natural to him. Not painful like it would be for others. He fell to his hands and knees as his body ripped itself apart and reformed in several seconds. He waited until the peculiar tingling sensation faded before doing a mental check. Moving his head, walking in a small circle to be sure that his legs worked right, he waged his tail and opened and closed his jaws, twitched his ears and blinked his eyes before ducking his head to peek at his under side.

He always got a bit paranoid about his...

Yeah... He was just like any other male in that regard. He liked his body parts where he knew they should be and in _proper_ working order. Once he was sure that his body was in proper working order, completely and totally, he sat down and stared at the child in the cell.

She had moved away from the wall while he was changing, her ruby eyes wide in shocked surprise. It would seem that she was curious about him or at least seemed to understand that he was more like her than she had thought at first. She made a low keening sound and he moved across the concrete floor to sniff at her through the bars as Sarutobi walked back into the room.

"Are you ready to go Wolf?"

Wolf flattened his ears back against his head and stared at the elder. The impulse to test his fangs rose up in his mind and he had to squash it before he ended up chewing on his alpha. Because such rudeness was frowned upon in the pack. The man opened the cell door a bit and the large wolf brushed by his legs and slipped into the cell and walked over to the child and started sniffing at her.

The girl got down on her hands and knees and crawled a circle around him and sniffed at the fur of his neck and side. And Sarutobi was more than a little bit relieved that neither of them were sniffing the others butt.

The wolf sniffed at her neck and hair, he pushed her lightly with the top of his head and ran his rough tongue along the dry blood on her skin. He maneuvered the youngling a little bit, trying to get her to roll over for him, but she was refusing to acknowledge him as the dominate. But she did seem rather keen on rubbing her face against his fur and making a little yipping sound and pressed her side against his own and started to purr.

The wolf looked back at the elder with an exasperated look on his furry face. How was he supposed to deal with a youngling that didn't see him as anything more than a play mate? The elder chuckled a bit. "Well she is an affectionate little thing. Isn't she?"

Wolf did not look amused.

"Play with her a little bit and get to know her better. It may be the only way."

Wolf flattened his ears back against his head and looked at the child and lightly nipped at her shoulder when she startled him and tried to crawl under him. He did not want the youngling rubbing up against his stomach or anything dangerously close to it. That would not only raise un needed complications but she was far too young to know how to ease him if that happened. He made a mental note to keep her far far away from his stomach.

**_What do you want to play?_** He asked her in a low rumbling growl. The girl stopped rubbing against him and stared at him unblinking for several seconds. She cocked her head and he blinked at her as he realised that she didn't understand _ANY_ form of communication. No growls, no chirping, no words.

He looked back at his leader with a panicked expression on his face. How was he supposed to communicate with her? How? _How? _

He didn't have a clue on where to even start. Sarutobi must have realised this because he pushed his hand through the bars, the child reacted instantly and scurried across the room hissing and growling and spitting. This didn't stop him however from giving Wolf the assurance that he needed that he could get through to her. He scratched the large wolf behind one ear and smiled when the wolf leaned into his hand.

"Don't worry too much about communication Kakashi. She's young, and can be taught easily enough. Just stretch out someplace and let her get acquainted with you. You'll figure out the rest as you go along."

The wolf flattened his ears back against his head as the elder slipped his hand from the cell and made a huffing sound. Of course _he _would say that. He wasn't trapped with a child that didn't even understand the concept of personal space.

Still, he had a point. Young ones were often far easier to teach than others. He moved away from the bars and flopped down on his stomach in the middle of the room and just lay there until the child had calmed down enough to crawl over to him and started rubbing her head against the under side of his jaw, nuzzling his neck and curling her small body against him as she lay down. He started licking her skin again as she rolled over onto her back and played with his fur.

Grasping some of it in her small hands and tugging. He twitched and growled a little bit then started licking her face. Did this child even understand that having one's fur hurt? He may have to bite her tail if she kept tugging so hard. He thought as he licked the blood from her skin, occasionally scraping his fangs along her skin when the dry blood refused to come off after a few licks. She made a purring sound and wiggled causing him to nip sharply at her shoulder again and use his paws to pin her down so that he could clean her properly.

She was a squirmy little thing. He noted in irritation. But then again most children her age were the same way. She lay there letting him clean her up a bit, occasionally trying to wiggle free and being nipped at for her efforts when she annoyed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hell.

He must have died and gone to hell. It had been several weeks since he had been asked to do this particular mission by the Hokage, and he already felt as if he was going out of his mind. And maybe he was. All he knew was that keeping the child company was damned annoying. She was really the only one having fun.

Every moring for the past several weeks he had woken up with her curled up against his side. And every morining, as soon as she woke up she started climbing all over him, chewing on his ears and tugging on his fur, sometimes she pulled too hard and his fur came out.

And he was very displeased with the idea of being the _only_ bald wolf in existance. So he had worked out a small system of punishment for her whenever she did something like that. He either 1) Nipped sharply at her shoulder. Hard enough for it to sting, and make her pause and look at him funny. 2) Depending on what she was doing, he would step on her tail. Using all of his body wieght to stop her cold in her tracks and would herd her over to the corner of the cell and make her lay down.

And what he meant by 'making her' was that he'd head but her in the stomach and knock her down then half lay down on top of her and hold her in place for an hour or so. She could squirm and wiggle all she wanted then, but he never gave up. A time out was a time out for a reason after all.

After he got tired of listening to her whine he'd let her go and the vicous cycle would start anew.

Today was no different. The youngling was sitting on his back, sniffing at the nape of his neck (Something that he really wished that she would'nt do that. It tickled.) when she growled at him.

_You smell nice._

He blinked in suprise and slowly turned his head to look at her. She pulled back and looked like she expected him to nip at her again. He might have given her a toothy impression of a smile if he had'nt have been so damn shocked. So he thought he would try an expreiment. **_You understand what I'm saying now?_**

She smiled at him and made a yipping sound. _Yes!_

He narrowed his eyes at her and started to stand up, causing her to fall off of him and hit the floor with a soft yelp. He flinched and pushed his nose against her chest and sniffed at her, hopeing that he would'nt smell blood or anything else alarming. **_Forgive me, young one. It was'nt my intention to throw you off. Are you hurt?_**

She pushed at his muzzle and yipped at him. _Not hurt. Not hurt_. She chirped at him as she got up and drapped herself across his back and hung there like a sack of potato's giggling as her tail swished back and forth dangerously close to his face. He watched her tail with a growing feeling of frustration. He felt like she was mocking him or something.

So he did what he had promised himself he would'nt do. He bit her tail. Catching the bushy tender appendage between his sharp teeth, and causing her to yelp and twist her body around so that she could look at him.

Her ruby colored eyes blinking rapidly as they teared up. He bristled and let her tail go and took several alarmed steps back away from her. No. Not that. Anything but that. **_Don't cry!_** He growled at her as the tears started slipping down her face.

_Gyaaa! She's crying! What do I do? What do I do?_ Kakashi thought in a panic as he looked around and suddenly wished that the cell door would open and he could make a hasty, stratigic retreat. He didn't know what to do when female's cried! She curled up on the floor, her tail tucked between her legs, and sobbed loudly. He felt his ears droop and looked around again.

Gods, he'd kill to get his paws on a nice fat rabbit or something right now.

Her sobs got louder, echoing in his ears and before he realised what he was doing he shifted back to human form and snatched her up off of the floor and was crooning to her. "Shh. Don't cry little one. I didn't mean to hurt you." He really had'nt. He was just so damn frustrated. He cuddled her against his chest and prayed to god that no one would walk in and find him holding the crying girl like this while completely naked.

If they did, they might read too much into the situation and think he was molesting her. And he would'nt do that to a youngling. It was cruel and made him feel ill to even think of doing something like that to a youngling.

He preferred mature vixens anyways.

She sobbed a few more times before wiping her eyes and sniffling and looking at him, her ruby eyes going wide with fight as she saw his face. He was prepaired for a fight, for her to hiss and snarl and bite and scratch him. But she didn't do any of these things. She stiffened in his hold a little bit but gradually relaxed after a moment or two, maybe because he still smelled like his other self, and leaned her head on his shoulder as he checked her tail to make sure that he had'nt done any lasting damage.

Once that was done he set her down and patted her on the top of her head and shifted back to wolf form and flopped down on the floor next to her suddenly feeling tired as she recovered and started crawling all over him and rubbing against him again for several minutes before settling down against his side and dozing off. Apparently she was as tired as he felt.

He lay his head on his front paws and sighed heavily and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks after what Kakashi had dubbed 'the incident' in his mind. He started to spend time in his human form playing with her and speaking with her so that she would pick up words. He didn't spend every hour of the day as a human, mainly because he was naked a majority of the time because the little imp kept ripping the clothes that he dragged into the cell to wear, into teeny tiny little bits, and looked damn proud of herself for doing so too.

So after a while he switched tactics and started keeping one pair of sweat pants attached to the ceiling and would pull them on when he felt the need too. He would spend a total of four hours every day sitting in the cell, with the little one chewing on his pants leg and trying to shred the fabric with her little teeth.

"Stop doing that. I'm running low on pants." He said in amusement as he reached out and gently extracted her teeth from his pants leg and pulled her into his lap and tried teaching her the key words that he had been trying to get her to learn.

"Hungry?" He asked.

Her ruby eyes sparkled like gems. "Foooooood."

"Yes. Good-" He said as he rubbed her back. She shivered and curled her spine as he lightly and gently ran his finger nails across her skin to reward her. "Now, what do you say when you hear the name Gai?"

She slapped her hands to her cheeks and let out a loud scream followed by, "Godzilla monster!" And he grinned. He was so introducing her to Gai as soon as they could leave the cell.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sarutobi looked up from his papers as his office door came flying open and several of the council members came waltzing in. Three of whom he had been expecting. His two former team mates. And Danzou. "Well...I wish I could say that I'm surprised to see any of you..." _But I'd rather eat a kunai first._ He thought darkly as they stomped over to this desk.

"What is this we hear that you have found the Kyubbi brat?" Homera demanded angrily. Sarutobi sighed and put his papers aside. He had been hoping that he wouldn't have to have this conversation with them until the girl was properly reformed and ready to be reintroduced to society.

"What have you heard?" Sarutobi asked warily. Fishing for information so that he would know what he should and should'nt tell them. It might have worked, if they didn't know how his mind worked to begin with.

"That she killed someone. Ate pieces of the body and put several of _our _Anbu in the hospital." Danzou snapped, and Sarutobi gave him an amused look. It never ceased to amaze him just how much authority Danzou and the rest of them _thought_that they wielded.

"Well then your as caught up on things as you should be." Especially since he wasn't telling them anything else.

They didn't look amused. If anything they looked more pissed. "Why has'nt that accursed child been destroyed yet?"

Sarutobi growled at them and leaned forward in his seat. "Because she's an innocent child and we are not monsters. Despite how you lot may act. I do _not_ kill small children."

"But she is not just any child!"

"Exactly! She's the Fourth Hokage's child! His own flesh and blood, an innocent sacrificed so that all of you could continue to draw breath into those miserable withered lungs, and continue using those raisin sized hearts in your chest. Here is an idea, try being a little more grateful since this isn't something that she wanted to begin with. And while your all soul searching you can also get the hell out of my office. That child is off limits and you can all go to hell!"

They all looked offended and with an angry glare turned and swept out of the room with so much dignity that he felt the urge to run up behind them and kick them all in the ass. Morons.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

sorry this is all i've got so far.

I'll try to update tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour after the council had left his office, and he could finally manage it; Sarutobi made his way to the Anbu head quarters to the back area where Kakashi and Naru were and found the wolf man in his human form sitting on the floor of the cell holding the child in his arms and reading and showing her pictures from the book in his hand, to help her learn to speak. Sarutobi slowed his pace a bit and listened to the jounin's voice as he spoke. A small amused smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Pretty! Pretty!"

"That's right. Butterflies _are _pretty." Kakashi said gently as he showed the child a picture from a book that he had snatched from one of his book shelves at home the last time he had gone to get some clothes for himself. The youngling smiled happily and giggled. Her ruby red eyes sparkling with humor as Kakashi leaned down and nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

Sarutobi studied the two and smiled a little bit. It would seem that things were progressing rather well between them. "Okay! Moving on..." Kakashi said as he turned the page of the book and scanned the material on the page for anything not child friendly and frowned. This particular page was talking about war and it's many horrors. Something that a small child wouldn't understand, but it did sort of touch onto a lesson that the youngling hadn't been taught yet.

The difference between good and bad.

He would have to start with something a little more basic to help her understand the lesson. Telling good people from bad people might not be so basic right now, but it was something that she needed to know. She got quiet as he flipped the book closed and looked at her, his smile fading as he lifted her a little bit and turned her small body to face him, once again reminding himself to bring her some clothes the next time he was out of the cell.

She was getting a mite too big to run around naked. People might think that she wanted trouble of some kind, and there were plenty out in the world that would only be too happy to take advantage of her sweet and innocent nature. "Okay, kit. It's time that you learn to tell good people from bad people..."

Sarutobi took that exact moment to step into the room completely and clear his throat, cutting Kakashi's words off and gaining the jounin's attention as he looked away from the child in his lap. "Alpha-sama." Kakashi said as he hastily lifted the child off of his lap and stood up. Running his fingers through his spiky silver hair as he stood up.

"Forgive me sir, I did not know that you were here." Kakashi said as he knelt directly in front of the elder inside of the cell. The child shrank back into the darkest corner fo the cell and watched the two, her tail twitching furiously in agitation.

"That's alright Wolf. I just came to see how the little one was doing and how the two of you were getting along."

Kakashi looked up for a second then glanced over at the girl nervously. He wasn't what all his pack leader had seen but he suddenly felt very uncomfortable under the man's gaze. He hadn't done anything wrong...had he? To his knowledge younglings needed a gentle but firm hand. He hadn't hurt the child aside from the one time he had made her cry. And when she did something good he rewarded her with little displays of affection. Nothing odd or even outrageous. Just simple pats on the head or a nice nuzzle on the cheek. He didn't bother with kissing or tickling since people might read too much into such things and think he was taking advantage of her.

"We are..." _Fine. We're fine. We are fine right?_ Kakashi thought as he started to get a little paranoid about the look on the man's face. "Fine. She learns fairly quickly."

Sarutobi nodded his head. "That's good. I've been worried about her. So tell me, what is it that you were planning to teach her a little while ago?" Kakashi had mentioned learning good people from bad people to the child, but that was a bit of tricky business there since many of the bad people could hide their darker intentions until they had their prey right where they wanted them.

Kakashi blushed a little bit and hid his face. The fact that Kakashi was trying to hide from him amused him a bit. It just goes to show that even cold blooded killers could get shy and embarrassed under the right conditions. "I was going to try and teach her to spot dangerous people."

"Give an example to me of a 'dangerous' person."

Kakashi cocked his head and looked at her across the room watching him warily. She may like him but she didn't trust Sarutobi one little bit. Which meant that she wasn't likely to trust very many people if she encountered them. This could both work in her favor and hurt her in the long run because of who she was.

He figured that at this moment over fifty percent of the population in the village consisted of sexual predators who looked for something specific in their prey. And all of them would be turning their attentions to the youngling once they learned that she was alive. They would be panting after her like she was in season-

A dark look crossed his face and a low feral sound escaped his throat as he curled his fingers into fists at his sides. He did _not_ like the mental images that he got form knowing this. He did _not _like worrying that he may one day be called on to identify the youngling's broken and bloody body, lying in a gutter somewhere.

He didn't like it one _damn_ little bit.

"Pedophiles, rapists, murderers."

"And how will you teach her what to look for?"

Kakashi sighed. There would be no way around certain things in teaching her about dangerous people. In some cases he would have to demonstrate certain things in a hands on manner just to make sure that she knew what to look for in sexual predators. But he didn't want to lay his hands on her in such a way. Even if it was to teach her. The thought of laying his hands on her small soft and easily damaged body made him feel sick.

"I do not know...my alpha." Kakashi muttered sadly and Sarutobi sighed. He knew what Kakashi was thinking, but he was much to kind hearted to teach the child something about those things. So he, as the child's grandfather would have to find someone else to do it for Kakashi, and make sure that Kakashi was present during the lessons to ensure that they didn't go too far. Kakashi would hate those lessons.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarutobi had charged himself the grim task of finding someone to educate Naru (yes, he and Kakashi had finally named the child) in the ways of sexual predators. He had found a person, an thirty year old man in his Anbu that worked in teaching young shinobi the ways of enticement. Because seduction was one of the many weapons that all shinobi wielded.

Suducing the enemy for information, and even as a distraction had saved many lives, but had destroyed just as many as it had saved. Sad really since it was one of the best tools that a shinobi could use. Still, he had found the man and interviewed him. Making sure that he understood what the elder wanted him to do and triple checking to make sure that he didn't bear ill will against Naru for the Kyubbi attack, though he never really said who the man would be teaching.

He did however tell him that Naru had a very unique 'genki genkai' that made her just a little bit...for the lack of a better word-feral. He also informed the man that she had had no human contact for a majority of her life because she had been lost as an infant and was under the watchful eye of the village Wolf, Hatake Kakashi, whom would be watching the man and his lessons with the girl very, _very_ carefully.

The man had accepted and he had told him to go to the interrogation room in the back of the Anbu headquarters where all the new Anbu trainee's were taken to learn from others like him. The man had accepted his job and told the Hokage to give him two days to prepare himself to train the child.

And so two days later, a very angry looking Kakashi was seen carrying a little blond haired child wearing a large baggy blue Tee-shirt with little white fox ears and a bushy white tail down the hall from the holding cells that the shinobi had been told was off limits. The little girl was curled up in the jounin's arms, her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes staring at anything and everything around her curiously. "Where are we going?" She asked his as she reached up and tugged on a strand of his bangs.

He said nothing as he passed one interigation room just as the door opened and Ibiki, a giant bear of a man with frightening scars on his face stepped out a bit and paused as Kakashi brushed past him, looking rather shocked that the copy nin had shown up after almost three months of being on leave with a small child in tow. _How odd._

Kakashi paused outside of the lesson room and growled low in his throat. _Ohhh_, he could just_ kill _the son of a bitch that was going to put hands on his little Naru! Even though he knew that she needed to be taught these things now instead of later, before it was too late and she became a victim. He still hate the idea of putting her through this.

His little Naru-pup was going to be terribly afraid once the lesson started and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it until the lesson was over, or (heaven forbid) the one teaching her took things too far, in which case Kakashi would stop the lesson and kill the sick bastard and take little Naru back to the cell then seek out the Alpha and beat the shit out of him for allowing this.

Naru looked up at him as he growled and reached up and uncovered his left eye, something that he only did when he was around her. The dark and angry look on his face bespoke of anxiousness and worry.

Something was wrong. She could sense it. But she didn't know what was angering him. She straitened up in his arms and made a whining sound and he looked down at her and his expression softened a bit and he leaned his head down and nuzzled her cheek as he shifted his hold on her and grasped the door knob in his hand and ripped the damn thing off after crushing it in his hand.

He looked down at the crushed metal in his hand and blinked. _Goddammit. _He needed to get a grip on himself. He gritted his teeth and pushed the door open roughly, not caring that the wood and the metal of the other knob cracked the plaster on the wall as he stepped into the room with Naru and looked around. Another low angry growl working it's way out of his throat.

The room itself was nothing overly pleasant.

There were no windows aside from the window across the room that was actually a two way mirror. The same two way mirror that he would be watching the lesson from.

There was a small dirty looking cot (Kakashi debated on setting the damn thing on fire) or ripping it apart with his bare hands. He did_ not _like the fact that in a short time his Naru would be sitting on it or laying on it while she was taught all things that had to do with 'bad' touch.

The man that was teaching her walked in ten minutes later and Kakashi turned his head and locked eyes with him. Letting the male feel the full force of his malevolent stair as he set Naru down and crossed over to the male who paled a little bit and backed away as Kakashi backed him into the wall and leaned in close.

The man shivered and tried to control the sudden need to scream like a little girl and run like hell as the copy nin's breath fanned his face. His silvery hair tickling the side of the guy's face as he inhaled deep and growled, "Got you."

The growl was a threat carefully veiled by a promise that nearly made his legs buckle as the copy nin moved away from him and looked back at the little girl and tried to give her a reassuring smile and a small wave before he left the room, quickly closing the door behind him.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi stood in the room attached to the one that Naru was in, his mis matched eyes staring unblinking at the little girl that he had been charged with taking care of. The door behind him opened and the Hokage walked in. "How are you holding up Kakashi?" The man asked kindly.

Kakashi didn't look away. Didn't even seem to notice that the elder was in the room. He was too busy glaring a hole through the man in the next room's skull. He wanted him to disappear as he sat down on the dirty little cot and coaxed Naru over to him.

Naru was wary of the man. Her expression and her body language telling him that she didn't like the man or want to be anywhere near him. She kept looking back at the door and looking for Kakashi, and Kakashi felt as if he were slowly being choked. Sarutobi moved to stand beside him and watched as the man patiently worked on getting Naru close to him. But Naru wasn't doing as she should. She was staying as far away from the strange man as she could.

There was a brief flash of irritation on the man's face and he stood up and all but pounced on the child. Naru let out a frightened scream as she was picked up off of the floor by the scruff of the neck and carried the growling, hissing, spitting, little girl over to the cot and dropped her down on it. Naru hit the mattress and came up swinging, her small fist nailing the Anbu in the nose, breaking it.

The Anbu staggered back looking shocked as Naru scurried off of the cot and ran across the room still growling and spitting, her ruby red eyes promising retaliation if the stranger dared to touch her again.

Kakashi was laughing his ass off. Literally.

He had seen his little Naru nail the man in the face with her small fist and hadn't been able to hold back anymore, his legs had given out and he had flopped down onto the floor on his back clutching his sides as he laughed. Sarutobi looked down at the man in obvious bemusement.

They had know that Naru might be a little bit of trouble but to think that she would actually attack him after he had dropped her onto the cot like that. And while Kakashi seemed to be enjoying the Anbu's distress, Sarutobi sighed and made a mental note to try the lesson again at a later date when Naru had a little more contact with people. And was more used to their presence. In the mean time Kakashi would just have to watch her because the elder had no way of knowing when the council would try to kill the child.

"Pick yourself up off of the floor and stop acting so pleased with what's happened." Sarutobi growled at the younger man. Kakashi laughed several more times, stopped and got back up and coughed a few times while trying to suppress his need to keep laughing as he stared at his alpha.

"I think I have a new mission for you."

Kakashi straitened his spine and got quiet. _About time. _Sarutobi thought in amusement.

"I want you to take over guardianship of Naru for a little bit longer. I'm not sure how long exactly, but I want you to take her home with you. Preferably to the home with more space for a young child to run and play. You'll be starting back on your Anbu duties in one weeks time. In that time I want you to get Naru comfortable and do what you feel you must. I'll fine someone to babysit her while your on missions out of the village."

Kakashi perked up a little more and smiled, he didn't say anything, didn't even let the elder finish speaking before he was tearing out of the room and into the one where Naru was. Sarutobi sighed and hung his head for a second as the door banged open and Kakashi stepped into the other room and Naru automatically stopped growling and ran over to him. He bent down and picked the girl up and swung her up in the air and hugged her while giving the Anbu a mean look that clearly stated, 'Expect trouble later on.'

Because he had made Naru scared. And the copy nin had'nt liked that. He had'nt liked that one little bit.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi watched the small blond crawl around his living room floor checking out everything with in reaching distance. Sniffing at the furniture, the curtains, the carpet on the floor. "I wonder what is going through you're mind right now." He said as he sat down on the couch and Naru immediately crawled over to him and climbed up into his lap and rubbed her face against his shirt as he lifted her up a little bit so that she wasn't straddling his hips and set her on his legs and started to play with her a little bit.

His fingers walking along her side where he knew she was most ticklish and smiled when she gave a soft yipping sound followed by laughter as she tried to fend him off with her little hands, bringing her arms in close to her sides and lifting her hands so that they were right in front of her mouth and wiggled her fingers at him. He raised his free hand high above her head since he was using his other hand to hold her upright, and wiggled his fingers at her.

She looked up and went perfectly still. Her ruby colored eyes focusing onto his hand and the small threat of another round of tickle war, and he slowly brought his hand down, fegning like he was coming in for the kill. She shrieked and squirmed in his lap and he laughed, the soft velvety sound causing her to look away form his hand and suffer another tickle attack that had her fighting him like mad to escape, she was laughing so hard that she was having trouble breathing.

He chuckled and let his arm fall back to his side so that she would settle down. She curled up against him and rubbed her face against his shirt again. He hugged her and stood up, taking Naru with him. "Tired, kit?" She must be since she missed her nap while he had been filling out the necessary paper work to make him her temporary guardian while she had run around the Hokage's office, exploring.

Naru made a soft moaning sound and tried to stifle a yawn behind her little hand as he walked down the hall to his bedroom and shifted his hold on her as he bent down a little bit and pulled the covers back and laid her down on the bed. She made a cute little chirping sound and he smiled and mimicked the sound back at her as he nuzzled her cheek and brushed her soft hair back. "I'll wake you in a little while so that you can eat and take a bath."

Naru smiled up at him and purred a little bit as he straitened his spine and quietly left the room so that she could take her nap in peace.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Two hours later-

Kakashi woke Naru up so that she could go with him out shopping since he had nothing at all in his fridge, freezer or anywhere else, to eat. So shopping was at the moment his number one priority because he didn't like what happened when Naru got hungry and didn't want his pants leg, his shoes,_ and _his furniture to suffer her ill temperament.

He woke her, helped her get some overall pants on and grabbed the small black soft leather shoes that the Hokage had gave to her before they had left the tower and put them on her little feet while she played with the shiny silver metal buttons on her overalls, forcing him to reach out from time to time and smack her little hands away from the buttons and grabbed one of his old bulky hooded shirts and put it on her and told her not to show her ears to anyone as he stuffed her tail down one of her pants legs and then told her not to show anyone her tail either.

It would be bad for her health if she did, since it would advertise who she really was, grabbed his keys, wallet, his mask, and headband and picked Naru up and headed out the door.

"Where are we going?" Naru asked curiously as she lay her little head on his shoulder and just sat there watching the people and enjoying the walk.

"We're going to the store to get some food. Do you think you can behave until we get back home?"

"Behave?"

Kakashi glanced down at her and smiled a little bit. "It means be good. And if you do, I'll fix you something nice to eat."

"Okay."

He patted her on the back as he grabbed a basket just inside of the door to the neighborhood store and set her down and grasped her hand and knelt down so that he could tell her the rules of being out in public. "Okay, kit. I need you to listen well and understand these rules. Because they can save your life. 1) Don't _leave_ my side. 2) Do not _talk_ to strangers. 3) Do not _take_ anything from strangers. 4) Do not _go_off with strangers. Do you understand Naru?"

The little girl nodded her head and he smiled and stood back to his full height and took the girl's hand again and started walking down one row then another, randomly picking up things and reading the back to gage nutrition, calories, fat, and sugar used to make the food. After deeming something okay enough to feed to Naru he would put it in his basket and walked on. Ignoring the curious stares of the shinobi and the villagers in the store.

Thirty minutes later he was standing in the frozen meats section of the store when Genma and Anko came walking up. "Oi, Kakashi!" Genma called as he came jogging up to the copy nin, grinning.

Kakashi let go of Naru's hand and put his hand on the top of her head and used the slight contact to maneuver her closer to him. Naru wrapped her arms around his leg and peeked out at Genma and Anko warily. These creature smelled funny. One smelled like metal, and the other smelled like snake. She hated snakes. "Hello Genma. Anko. What are you two up too?" Kakashi said politely as he nodded to the two.

"Not much. So how was your mission? Was it a good one? You were gone for a few months." Anko said. Kakashi felt Naru loosen her hold on his leg and looked down automatically to see what she was doing. She had moved away from him just a little bit but maintained a death grip on his pants leg.

Genma looked down at the little red thing holding onto Kakashi's pants leg and gasped in shock. Holy shit! Kakashi had gone on a mission and come home with a kid!

Anko looked down and stared at the child as if she wanted to eat it alive. Her dark eyes boring into the little body until Kakashi moved a little bit, subtly putting himself in their way so that Naru was hidden from their view again. "Kakashi, is that your-"

"Yes. Now if you do not mind, I need to finish up here and get home so that I can feed her and then give her a bath and put her to bed." Kakashi said in a some what cold tone as he grabbed several different meats and put them in his basket and reached down and took Naru's hand again.

Genma and Anko said nothing as the copy nin walked away from them, they were just a little too stunned to speak really. Who knew that Hatake Kakashi would ever have a kid? It was mind boggling.

"I just remembered that there is something that I need to do." Anko said as she turned and walked off, Genma looked at her back with narrowed eyes and wondered what mischief she would get into with _this_ little bit of information.


	8. Chapter 8

The rumor mills did their work in record time. Kakashi thought darkly as he slammed his door in the faces of several shinobi that had dropped by to see Naru and confirm that it was true that he was now a father. Frankly Kakashi thought the lot of them were fools. Fools that he wanted to tear into _badly_.

Just who the hell did these people think they were to intrude on his life? And how dare the assholes act as if they were his friends just to get through his door! _I'm going to destroy Anko for this shit. _He thought darkly as he turned around and looked around the room until he found Naru. The poor child was so freaked out by all of the strangers coming by the house that she had wedged herself under his couch and was peeking out from under one of the corners while drumming her little finger nails against the hard wood floor.

The soft clicking rhythem alerting him to her state of mind.

She. Was. _Not_. A. Happy. Girl.

Not one little bit.

All of the strangers and intruders were getting on her nerves in a big way. He could tell by the she was glaring at the door. He sighed tiredly and walked across the room and dropped down to the floor and laid down on his stomach directly in front of her and reached out his hand, he was about to slip his hand under the couch when she growled softly. The sound low and agitated. He kept his hand where she could see it and instead talked to her.

"I'm sorry Naru. I didn't think that anyone would drop by so soon..." But he had known that sooner or later someone would find out about Naru and get curious about why a confirmed bachelor like him was suddenly playing 'dad' to a little tyke. It _was _just a little bit odd, even by his standards. "I wish that they would go away too." Because they were upsetting Naru. And they were upsetting him. He didn't like having so many people snooping around his home.

It could become dangerous for Naru if it continued.

Naru seemed some what happy with his confession and reached out and grasped his fingers and made a soft whining sound. He smiled a little bit and wrapped his fingers around hers and gently pulled her out from under the couch. She bumped her head on the underside of the couch as he pulled her out and let out a loud furious sounding hiss as he pulled her out and wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulled her back against him and curled his body around hers and just lay there trying to calm her down by cuddling with her like he always did when she was upset.

It took longer than he had expected it too considering her overly affectionate nature, but she finally seemed to relax and calm down. She started squirming in his grasp. Turning this way and that until he lifted his arm a little bit, expecting her to up and bolt back under the couch as soon as he did. Instead she rolled over onto her back and grabbed his arm and hugged it. He smiled and slipped his arm from her grasp and ran his finger tips along her left cheek, tipping her head to the side and pressed his lips against her forehead as he tangled his fingers in her soft silky hair and closed his eyes as she snuggled up against him and started to purr.

They got to enjoy the quiet for all of fifteen minutes before Kakashi heard Gai's voice outside along with several others and growled in irritation as Naru's little body went ram rod stiff and she bared her teeth and snarled then scrambled out of his arms and back under the couch just as the front door banged open and Gai came running in.

Kakashi smacked the floor with his hand and turned to look at the annoying bastard and blinked when he saw Gai standing just in the door way with half a dozen balloons, several bags of things that made Kakashi groan in horror. Dear god he was going to_ have _to kill Anko and several others for telling Gai about Naru because now neither of them would _never have any peace_!

"Kakashi my youthful rival! I have heard the grandest news!" Gai shouted and Kakashi could hear the faint sound of Naru's angry growl under the couch as her fingernails started clicking against this wood floor twice as fast as they had before.

Dammit.

"Inside voice Gai." Kakashi snapped at the man as he got up off fo the floor and silently promised himself that he would make this shit up to her later by taking a nice long quiet nap with her. Hopefully that would make her happy. And if it didn't...

Well, over a third of the shinobi population were going to go missing tonight. And odds were fairly good that no one would _ever_find their bodies. Gai flushed and looked embarrassed and slapped a hand over his mouth and shut up for a second before he looked around, took his hand away from his face and smiled happily at Kakashi. "Forgive me my friend, but I find that I am rather excited that you have brought home such a wonderful gift. You're fellow comrades are very happy that you have finally sired a son!"

Kakashi stared at him for a second. His eye twitching a little bit. What the hell had Gai just said?

Sired? Son?

He hadn't had a hand in creating Naru. Unless her father had been thinking about him while he was- Kakashi made a choking sound as his eye widened to nearly the size of a saucer. Ew. Ew. _Ew._That was just sick. And the mental images alone were disturbing. But that aside, he hadn't sired Naru. Nor was Naru a boy so he would have to set the record strait.

He growled at Gai and stomped across the room and slammed the door shut before whoever else outside could try to come in. "First of all Gai, Naru is a girl. And second of all-" He turned his head to look at Gai and visibly flinched at the look of happiness and unsuppressed joy on the man's face. "She's my daughter..." He finished the sentence weakly and wanted to cry. Dear god, Minato must be rolling over in his grave right now.

Or maybe he was laughing. Yeah that was it. Minato was laughing his ass off at Kakashi because he had brought the late Kage's daughter home with him and stupidly decided to raise her as his pup. This was going to come back to bite him in the ass later. Wasn't it?

"My friend, this is wonderful news! Oh! I forgot that I had stopped at a few places to buy gifts for your..." Gai stopped talking and thinned his lips a little bit as he glanced down at the toys that he had bought for Kakashi's son. Giving a little girl such htings might seem a bit...well odd. "I may have to return the toys and get something more gender appropriate for your daughter." Gai said quietly and Kakashi sighed.

"Just put the stuff down and leave the reciet. I can go through them in a little bit." Kakashi said in an irritated tone. Gai beamed at him and put the toys down then asked.

"May I hold your daughter before I leave?" Kakashi paled a little bit.

"I'm sorry Gai but..." _Think! Think of a reason that he can't touch her!_ It took him a second, but he finally came up with a convincing lie. "She takes after me in a big way and right now-at her current age she is unable to control her genki genkai. I'm afraid that if you tried to touch her, she might hurt you." Kakashi said. It was only a half truth, but he was right. Naru would tear Gai's arm off if he tried to hold her as she was now.

Trust was earned. Not given.

Gai gave him an understanding look. "I see. Alright then. I will simply have to show her that I am a friend that will not hurt her."

_Yeah, good luck with that._ Kakashi thought as he asked Gai to show his youthfulness and drag every person camping outsidee of his home far away so that he could have some time to play with Naru and put her down for a nap.

Gai grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up. "I will make the youthful strangers outside leave. For my friend's daughter's sake!" And then he was gone and Kakashi stood there in the suddenly empty room tapping his foot on the floor and smirked when he heard a seiries of screams from outside and peeked out of his nearest window.

Gai was chasing over a dozen nins around his front yard yelling, "Give me a hug!" Kakashi snorted in amusment as Gai managed to grab one guy who screamed and screamed as Gai hugged him.

That should teach them all a lesson.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Gai had sucessfully chased everyone of Kakashi's uninvited guests off Kakashi managed to finally coax Naru out of hiding and had settled himself and the child on the couch and was currently watching TV. Naru sat on the couch, pressed against Kakashi's side, one of her little arms gripping his so tightly and he could feel the circulation to his hand being slowly cut off. "Naru." She looked up at him and flattend her little ears back against her head and he smiled a little bit.

"Do you have to hold on so tightly? I can't feel my fingers anymore." Kakashi said gently as she leaned against him even more and rubbed her cheek against his shirt sleeve and made a soft purring sound. He chuckled and carefully extracted his arm from her death grap and slipped it across her shoulders and gave her a slight squeeze. Ah, this was nice.

The peace. The quiet. And little Naru-pup. What more could a man ask for? "Kashi-wolf, what's that?" Naru asked as she pointed at the TV screen where a werewolf was running through the woods in hot presuit of a young woman. Kakashi looked down at her and frowned. Kashi-wolf? When had she started calling him Kashi-wolf?

"It's a werewolf. It's a monster that only appears on the night of a full moon."

"Why's it chasing that creature?" Naru asked as she pointed to the woman running from the monster.

Kakashi got quiet and debated on the best way to get around the question since he had seen this movie before a few hundred times. It was called the Werewolve's Bride and basically the movie was about a lonely monster seeking a female compainon. He finds the female that he longs for and tries to mate with her while in his monster form, but ends up changing her into a moster too. At the very end of the movie the woman kills herself because she cannot face what she had become and the werewolf was left alone to mourn her death for the next five hundred years. Until she is reincarnated.

He chose the lesser of two evils. The truth. "Because it's lonely and wants someone to love."

Naru got quiet and watched a little more of the movie when the werewolf caught the woman and Kakashi turned off the TV so that she would'nt see it trying to mate with the woman and set the remote aside and stood up and picked Naru up and walked over to his book shelf and looked over his small collection of children's books and picked out a book to read to her to distract her from the sudden lack of noise.

"I think it's about time that I read to you since I didn't get too earlier." He said gently as he nuzzled her cheek. But Naru was'nt done asking questions.

"What's love?" She asked suddenly and he was so startled by her question that he nearly dropped both her and the book.

What's love? He managed to keep from dropping her, and looked at her curiously. Why of all things did she have to ask him that? He didn't know how to answer that one. "I dunno. A deeply rooted feeling that makes you feel warm when your close to a certain person."

Naru got quiet again and stared at him for a second then smiled and wrapped her little arms around his neck and purred. "I love Kashi-wolf!" Kakashi's heart stopped for a second then started up again as he hugged her and rubbed her back, her sweet and innocent words eching in his head causing his stomach to flutter strangely.

"I...love you too...kit." He said weakly as he thought about what she had been calling him. He would have to get her to call him something aside from Kashi-wolf or people would get suspicous of their relationship. "But you need to stop calling me Kashi-wolf..." He said as he walked back over to the couch and sat down and settled the girl in his lap so that she was facing him and decided to try something.

"Say..." God forbid that this title ever took because _no one_ could ever replace Naru's true father. "Daddy."

"Daddy." Naru mimicked back and Kakashi cringed, yeah, that was'nt what he wanted to be called by his little Naru-pup.

"Okay, so that's a no. Try this one then. Call me uncle."

"Uncle?" Naru said, her little ears drooping a little bit, she was sounding less and less sure of herself. Not that he could blame her any. He felt less sure of himself too.

"Okay, so that one is pretty bad too. Lets try this one then. Call me...Nii-san."

"Nii-san." Naru said the word shyly and Kakashi felt something change between them and smiled and leaned in and kissed the girl on the forehead.

"Say it again."

"Nii-san."

"Do you know what Nii-san means Naru?" Kakashi asked as he pulled the child closer and hugged her tightly.

"No."

"It means, elder brother."

"Brother?"

"That's right. I'm you're brother. This means that we're family. Do you understand?"

She shook her head and he squeezed her just a little tighter, making her squirm. "Family, watch out for each other and take care of each other no matter what happens. This means that I have a responsibility to protect you and keep you happy and healthy and safe from harm. Do you think that you can live with this?" He asked gently as he loosened his grip on her and framed her face in his hands and brushed his lips across her forehead. He asked because he needed to hear that she could accept him, even though he knew that he would drive her crazy with his over protective tendencies.

"Okay, nii-san." Naru said with a sweet and angelic smile that tugged at his heart strings. Kakashi smiled at his little sister and let her crawl out of his lap and settle down against his side like she had been before as he opened the book and started to read to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Four years later-

Kakashi walked down the hall to Naru's room and opened the door to see if she was up yet. She wasn't, even though the alarm clock was beeping, and the morning sun light was filtering through the window. She lay on her back, the covers kicked off, one arm thrown over her eyes and her ears twitching in her sleep. He sighed and shook his head at her. The silly kit was going to be late for school...again.

"Naru. Time to get up!"

"..." Naru didn't move, didn't respond, if not for the fact that she was breathing he might have thought that she was dead or something. She was such a deep sleeper, he sometimes got jealous of how easily she could sleep through things.

He walked across the room and leaned down and whispered. "Get up or I'll walk you to school and sit with you. _All. Day_. For the next _week_." He leaned back as she jerked and moved her arm away from her face to look at him.

"Nii-san?"

He chuckled at her and reached over and turned off the alarm. "Who else would I be?"

She frowned and shook her head. She had just had the strangest dream that she and Nii-san were kissing. And Nii-san had been using his tongue!

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head and slowly sat up. She wasn't going to answer Nii-san's question. She was going to ignore it. She stifled a yawn behind her hand and looked at the clock and made that familiar little chirping sound that reminded Kakashi of four years ago when she had first come to live with him.

It was past nine and school was going to start in an hour. It took her at least that long to eat her breakfast and get her things together. "Is breakfast ready?" She asked in a sleepy husky voice as she wiped her eyes with her hands.

"Yes. You might want to get up and get dressed so that you can eat and run." Kakashi said in amusement. Naru looked at him and climbed out of bed and staggered over to him and hugged him, burying her face against his stomach. He smiled and ran his fingers through her soft blond hair, noting that it had grown out considerably and she would need a haircut some time in the near future.

"How late did you stay up doing you're home work last night?" Kakashi asked her gently when she let him go and walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes.

"Till about one."

Kakashi frowned. "One in the morning?" Naru nodded her head and turned to make her way to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Yes." Naru said softly, feeling just a little ashamed that she hadn't been able to finish her home work easily and get to bed on time. But in her defense, she hadn't bothered to tell her Nii-san that some of the teachers at school had thought it would be funny to put her in advanced classes when she hadn't even learned the basics. She had gone to a lot of trouble to hide the notes about her bad grades because if her Nii-san found out that she had been placed in advanced classes to be humiliated he would get really, _really_ mad and cause a scene and then she would suffer even more.

"Why are you having so much trouble with your homework Naru?" He asked as he walked over to the small desk and started to reach for one of the books but Naru was in front of him before he could blink. She grabbed her books and stuffed them all in her back pack and threw the pack into the bathroom then closed herself and her things up in the tiny room and muttered a tired sounding, "please go away now" from the other side of the door.

Kakashi frowned and made a mental note to swing by the school and check on Naru in an hour or so just to make sure that she was okay.

She came out of the bathroom ten minutes later fully dressed in a long sleeved black shirt with little silver and teal butterflies around the hem and a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of ankle socks. Her nearly waist length hair was pulled back into a thick braid and she had some black and teal colored ribbons wrapped around the base of her ears so that they were some what hidden under the thick ribbons.

She grabbed her shoes and her pack and walked down the hall to the kitchen with Kakashi trailing along behind her thinking about buying a camera so that he could take pictures of how cute she was when she got dressed for school each morning.

It would also make great black mail material since she was a little bit self conscious about how she looked. She sat down at the table and traced little pictures in the wood with her finger tip as he fixed her plate and then set it in front of her. She said a soft thanks and picked up her fork and started to eat as he sat down and studied her. She didn't look too good to him. Her skin was pale, there were dark circles under her eyes, and her movements were sluggish and clumsy.

The total oppisit of her usual self. "Naru, are you feeling alright?" He asked gently as he stood up and leaned over the table and put his hand against her forehead then her cheek to see if she was running a temp.

Her skin felt a little bit warmer than usual but nothing terribly alarming. She finished eating and drank some of the milk that he had put out for her and then stood up and grabbed her pack and slipped on her shoes. "See you in a few hours Nii-san."

"Have a good day at school."

She looked at him and gave him a sunny smile that seemed forced to him and walked out the door as he cleared off the table and set the dirty dishes aside and then grabbed his mask, headband, keys and wallet and slipped out the door so that he could shadow her to school and watch her for a little bit just to be sure that she really was okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning!

Child Molestation in this chapter.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

He thrust into the small boy pinned under him, delighting in the cries and soft moans that came from the nine year old Uchiha as he fucked him.

He loved this. He loved being a teacher and molding young minds, but not as much as he loved taking a few of them aside and doing dirty things to their little bodies. And the best part about this little arrangment is that he would never get caught. The kids he pulled aside were under genjutsu before they realised what he was doing. He put them under to keep them from fighting him, fucked them raw and then let them go their merry way, unknowing of what had been done to them.

As long as he didn't leave bruises, bite marks, or any other telling marks, the kids would'nt get alarmed. And he could keep taking them aside. So far he had been fucking twelve different students in the joint class that he shared with Iruka Umino, the man that he pretended to be friends with.

He secretly kept a list of names tucked away in the darkest corners of his mind.

And so far he tended to stick to his favorites.

Ino, Sakura, and Sauske.

But the two girls were'nt as tight as they used to be and it took more and more to get him off when he used them. So he had been scopeing out the students in the class and wondering who he could have take the two girl's places. Someone new would be nice. Someone that he could break in properly. Someone that he had'nt touched before. He had been talking with some other teachers earlier and had heard the name of one of his and Iruka's students.

Naru Hatake. The little girl that was said to be Kakashi Hatake's kid.

He'd bet that the Hatake male had protected and sheltered that little girl like crazy to keep her safe and untouched. So natrually it would drive the man to commit murder if he knew that he had failed. But Mizuki was'nt stupid. Nor was he suicidal. Which was why he had thought of several ways to get around being found out if the male caught a whiff of what had happened to his girl.

He'd have to mask his scent. And be careful not to forget to put her under genjutsu. And if he wanted to be exceptionally cruel he could plant the idea in the girl's mind, that if they were ever caught in the act, she would confess to wanting to have sex with him. It would destroy her reputation and it would kill the Hatake to hear those words coming form his kid's sweet little mouth.

He smirked and slammed his thick rod into the boy's tight ass making him scream then whimper. "Tell me how much you like my cock, little bitch." Mizuki growled in Sauske's ear. Sauske gasped and shuddered under him, his finger tips digging into the carpet on his office floor.

"I-I like...oh god, harder! Please Mizuki-sensei!" Sauske begged as he pushed back against him. His mind going blank from what was being done to him. More. He needed more! It just felt so good...

"Tell me what you want bitch."

"I want you're cum! I want it in my mouth, in my ass! I want my cock sucked and teased! Please Mizuki-sensei!" Sauske begged and Mizuki smirked against his nape and looked up at the pink haired girl sitting in the chair across from them, watching them and touching herself.

"Alright bitch. Sakura come here and suck Sauske's dick."

The girl stood up and slipped her shorts and her panties off and walked over to them as Mizuki sat back on the floor and pulled Sauske back with him as he created a shadow clone. Sakura dropped to her hands and knees on the floor and took Sauske's dick into her mouth and started sucking on the swollen flesh like Mizuki had taught her too as his shadow clone took up position behind her and slipped it's cock inside of her pussy.

Part of him was thankful that the Haruno girl had yet to start her periods, meaning that he could ride her bare back and cum inside of her all he wanted without needing to worry about getting her pregnant. She hummed around Sauske's cock as his clone slid his dick as deep as he could, causing Sauske to scream and buck his hips, seeking release.

"Does this feel good, pet?"

"Ah! Yes! Yes! Good! So good! Don't stop! I want it! I want it!" Mizuki chuckled and started thrusting harder into the raven. Forcing his dick further into Sakura's mouth as his clone fucked her from behind. The three males came together, Their warm sticky cum shooting into the ass, the pussy and the mouth pleasing them. Sauske's eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped forward on top of Sakura as Mizuki with drew from his body and watched in morbid fasination as his semen leaked out of both of the kids bodies as Sakura swallowed what was in her mouth and looked up at him.

"Did I do good?"

Mizuki gave the girl an indulgent smile and tangled his fingers in her long pink hair and kissed her lips gently. She had done very good. But he no longer had any use for her. He ordered her to suck out the remaining cum from his cock and then to get dressed. She did as she was told like the good little toy she was and sucked his cock to the point where he came again then got up and pulled her clothes back on with shaky hands as Sauske stirred on the floor and woke up.

Classes would be starting soon and he had one last thing to do as the kids both pulled on their clothes and sat down and waited for their next order as he grabbed a few wet towels and wiped down Sakura's face and handed her some mouth wash, then wiped down Sauske's ass and inner thighes and handed him the same mouth wash to use. Once he was sure that there was no longer any noticable signs of his activities he gave them their last order of the day.

"Sauske and Sakura, I want you to bring me Naru Hatake in three days time. You will leave her in my office and you will walk away no matter what you may see of hear."

"Hai. Mizuki-sensei." The two said in unison and Mizuki smiled happily and released the genjutsu and patted the two puzzled looking kids on the head as they came out of the dream world that he had created for them.

"Remember not to bicker so much Sakura, you'll scare Sauske away. And Sauske, try to be a little nicer to Sakura. She's a very special girl." Mizuki said as the two kids looked at him blankly.

"Oh. Okay Mizuki-sensei." Sakura said weakly, her face flushed a cute pink.

Sauske made a soft 'hn' sound and glared at the girl as Mizuki waved them towards the door and ushered them out.

Yes. Mizuki loved his job. He loved teaching kids both in and out of the class room and soon he would have a new student to teach. He'd have to prepare his office for little Naru's visit. He was so excited that he could barely wait.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

wow, that was dark. I hate myself a bit for this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Naru tip toed around the corner form Mizuki's office as Sauske and Sakura came walking out looking dazed, and growled low in her throat. That sick bastard had been doing strange things to the kids again. She could smell his scent on their skin, clinging to their pores, hair and their clothes. She watched the kids head to class and slipped into the hall behind them, her ruby colored eyes glaring at the closed door as she walked by it then took off running down the hall before the door could open.

She did not want to be stopped in the hall by that man! He made her skin crawl.

She made her way to the class room and ducked down in the back when she saw Iruka-sensei standing with his back turned towards the class writing something about one of todays lessons. She silently made her way to her seat and sat down without a sound. Trying not to draw attention to her presence. She was'nt planning on staying long anyways. Just long enough for Iruka to take the roll, then she was out.

Out of the class room, out of the building, and out of Mizuki's reach. Kiba turned around in his seat and looked at her. "Hey cousin. What are you up too?" He asked curiously, making sure to keep his voice low so that no one else would notice her since she was going to such legnths to go un-noticed.

"Trying to disappear. Has anyone else noticed me here?" Naru asked as she kept her head low. Kiba turned his head and looked around the room and then sighed when he saw Shikamaru, Choji and Shino looking their way.

"Yeah. A few people have."

"Damn." Naru muttered as she started to pull out her home work assignments from the last few days and put them up on top of her desk and rezipped her back pack. "Who's noticed me?" She asked in a hushed tone. Secretly hoping that Ino, Sakura and the other girls in the class had'nt noticed her. Because if they had, then everyone else would inevitably notice her too. Meaning that Mizuki-sensei would notice her as well.

"Shika, Choji, and Shino so far."

Naru sighed and looked releived until Ino turned around and yelled, "Hey Naru!" And waved at her happily. Naru's eyes got as big as saucers, her face drained of all color, and she groaned and waved back with a nervous expression on her face as everyone else in the class turned to look at her as Mizuki-sensei walked in.

Mizuki looked right at her and smiled. The look on his face reminded her of a shark just before it takes a bite. The way his lips peeled back from his teeth made him look scary. She made a whimpering sound as he said something to Iruka and took some papers and headed up towards her seat.

She gave Ino an annoyed look and sank down in her seat as he drew near and Kiba gave her a pitying look, knowing very well that she didn't like the man but also knowing that she could'nt tell him to sod off like she wanted too or she would get in trouble for being disrespectful. Mizuki stopped right in front of her seat and gave her his most charming smile. "Hello Naru. How are you today?"

"I-I'm fine Mizuki-sensei..." She stuttered politely as he put several papers down on her desk and leaned down so that he was in her personal space. She curled her fingers and made a fist as she stared at his face and wanted to punch him.

"You look cute today, Naru." He said as he reached out and grasped her braid in his hand.

Naru snatched her braid away from the man and made a mental note to cut her hair shorter so that he could'nt grab it like this again and glared at the man. Mizuki raised a brow at her but other wise was unphased by her rudeness. "I'd like to see you in my office after school Naru. You seem to be in need of an additude adjustment." Mizuki said as he straitened his spine and smiled at her, she was such a strong willed girl.

He could'nt wait to break her will down to nothing and use her to his hearts content.

Naru glared at the man's back and wondered if she could get away with slitting his throat. She doubted it, but she wanted to do it anyways. That man was a bad person and liked to do bad things. Nothing short of death would stop him. But she could'nt tell on him because no one would believe her if she tried.

Kiba turned back around in his seat and looked at her. "I guess you're not going to be able to hang out after school today huh?"

"Yes I am." Naru snapped at him, she was not going to Mizuki's office. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever!

Kiba said nothing and turned back around in his seat as Iruka took attendance.


	13. Chapter 13

Kakashi watched the brief, bizarre exchange between the white haired teacher and his Naru and growled in anger. Naru had looked so scared and uncomfortable when the man had spoken to her that Kakashi had felt warning bells going off in his mind.

He could'nt blame his Naru-pup for feeling such things since he had been reading the man's body language from where he sat in the tree outside of the class room. He had seen the man's dark intent and could almost smell the lust coming off of his body. He knew enough about seduction to spot certain signs in a person's body language.

Fury boiled up and pulsed through his blood. That filthy mongrel was panting after his pup like she was in season!

_How dare he!_

How dare that damned filthy male lay so much as a finger on _his_ sweet little _Naru_!

He growled and debated on going in the building and dragging the man out kicking and screaming by the scruff of the neck and disposing of him so that his little Naru wouldn't be bothered by the man any more. _I think it's time to have a little parent teacher confrence. _Kakashi thought darkly as he dropped out of the tree and landed lightly on the balls of his feet and stuffed his hands in his pockets, an old habit that he had formed as a kid so that he wouldn't be tempted to snap someones neck if they got with in reach of him and walked towards the front door.

He made his way down the hall and paused outside of Naru's class, with his hand on the door knob and looked towards the other door thirty feet away as it slowly and quietly slid open and a small blond headed kid-dammit what the hell was Naru doing crawling around on the floor?

"Naru?" He walked towards her and stopped right in front of her and crossed his arms as she looked up, and up until she was looking at his face. He raised a brow at her as she paled. "What are you doing girl?" He asked gently despite the fact that he was seething inside.

It was one thing for his pup to be unhappy, scared and uncomfortable in class. It was another thing entirely for her to think that she should skip out on her lessons. "Uh...would you believe me if I told you that school was let out early today?" She sounded so hopeful. He smiled and bent down and grasped her upper arm and dragged her to her feet and slipped into the class room and pulled her back inside with him and waited for a second or so until the teacher, the slightly tall brunette standing in front of the class with a book in his hand, looked up and noticed him.

The man looked confused for a second and told the kids to all sit quietly and read the next five chapters then gave some page numbers as Kakashi pushed Naru down into her abandoned desk chair and told her to pull out her book and read while he had a little talk with her teachers.

Naru gave him a murderous look that surprised him just a little bit. He had never seen her look at him in such a hateful and angry way. He wanted to ask her what_ that_look had been about but the brunette was already on his way up to them, temporarily drawing his attention away from his pup.

"May I help you, sir?" The brunette asked as his dark eyes flickered to the little blond girl in the seat half behind a tall, silver haired man. The stranger was a jounin from the looks of him, Iruka could tell from the way he carried himself, he could also see the protective way the man stood near the girl and knew instantly that _this_ man was her father or brother or guardian.

"I hope so. I'm Naru's brother-" He held his hand out to the brunette, remembering that it was considered polite to shake hands when introducing one self. The brunette took his hand hesitantly and Kakashi forced himself to smile at the some what timid man. "Kakashi Hatake, and I came here today to check up on her progress in school and ask some questions. Do you have a minute to indulge me?"

Iruka blushed and stammered his name as he shook the jounin's hand and quickly motioned for him to join him at his desk, they might not have a lot of privacy but the kids wouldn't disturb them any. Kakashi glanced at Naru then followed the man down the steps that ran through the middle of the class room. He stood off to the side and watched the teacher grab a chair for him and almost smiled as he stammered an apology to him about not having a chair for him since he hadn't known he was coming.

Kakashi kindly assured the man that it wasn't his fault since Kakashi hadn't told _anyone _that he would be dropping by. He sat down when Iruka gave him the green light and crossed his legs and waited for the man to pull out some papers that he assumed had something to do with Naru. "Okay...these are her grades, a list of her classes, conduct reports... What exactly did you want to know Mr. Hatake?"

"Everything. Tell me does she come to classes regularly?" Kakashi asked, figuring that if he could find out that she skipped on a regular basis he could ground her or something.

Iruka looked a little startled by his question and checked his attendance sheets. "Uh...yes, actually. She does attend classes every day. She does her work quietly and sometimes we let her go early because she finishes ahead of everyone else."

"Really?" Kakashi said as he glanced up the stairs at the little girl's desk and saw her glaring at him. He smiled and gave her a small wave, and she squeaked and ducked her head, trying to hide her face. Iruka watched the display and noted the pride that he heard in the man's voice. Kakashi Hatake had a lot to be proud of.

Not only was Naru a very well behaived child, but she was very polite and well liked by the students in her class. She had a strait B and C average and gave everything one hundred and ten percent. She even did remarkably well in her advanced classes!

Something that shocked the hell out of Iruka.

"What is her grade average?"

"Strait B's and C's. But you must know that since you've seen her report cards."

Kakashi looked back at the man. Report card? He had a vague idea of what those were, but Naru had never let him see hers, she had ripped them to pieces before he could see them. Something that had always puzzled and worried him. But since she had seemed much happier not letting him see them then he had stopped asking to see them. He _had_at one point asked the Hokage if he should be worried and had been told by the man that everything was fine.

That Naru was fine.

"No. She's never let me see her report cards."

Iruka looked a little surprised by his comment and gaped at him. "What? Really? But-" He stopped and shook his head and shuffled some of the papers.

"Uh...I've been meaning to ask Mr. Hatake-san. But has Naru been asking you for help with her homework for her advanced classes?"

Kakashi looked at Iruka strangely. Advanced classes? "What are you talking about? What advanced classes?"

Iruka gaped at him again and Kakashi looked a little pissed. "Uh..well, about two weeks after she started the academy some teachers took her aside and put her in five advanced chunin level classes and at least three jounin level classes. She only has English in here, the rest of her day is taken up by her other classes."

Kakashi gave him a stunned look and looked back at Naru with a frown on his face. Why would the teachers do such a thing to a new student? To Kakashi's knowledge they couldn't without a parent's permission. "Tell me, doesn't the faculty staff need permission from a parent or guardian before they can do such a thing?"

"Oh my yes. Because the classes are so time consuming and stressful, and some of the students have suffered mental illness from the lack of rest and such, the faculty does need permission to place a child under the age of fourteen in the classes... Wait a second. Are you saying that you didn't give anyone permission?"

Kakashi looked a little more pissed. "You're correct. I did _not_ give my permission."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm pulling her out of those damned classes and for the next few days I'll be keeping her at home so that she can rest. I noticed this morning that she didn't look so well." Kakashi said gently as he looked at Iruka. The man made an 'O' with his mouth and quickly gather some stuff together for her to work on so that she didn't fall behind and gave the papers to Kakashi who folded them neatly and stuffed them in his weapon's pouch and stood up as Iruka called for Naru to grab her things and get ready to go home.

"Make sure that you stop by Mizuki's office to talk to him about pulling Naru out of those classes." Iruka whispered and Kakashi nodded his head curtly and waited for Naru to come walking down the steps, she looked wary of him. Like she expected him to be mad at her for some reason, and for a moment he wondered what was going through her mind.

She walked up to him and stopped right in front of him and looked up at him blankly as he reached out and put his hand on top of her head and smiled at her behind his mask. "Come on pup, I'm going to be keeping you home for the next few days." He said gently and she frowned at him as he closed his hand around the nape of her neck and rubbed the soft skin with his thumb as he said good bye to the brunette and maneuvered Naru out the class room door and stepped out behind her and closed the door and started walking.

"You seem mad." Naru said after a second or so as he led her down the hall.

Kakashi looked down at her and nearly snarled. Of course he was pissed. He had every right to be! She had been placed in classes that were far too dangerous for her health and well being! He knew for a fact that the chunin classes dealt with several different types of genjutu that bordered on torture. And the jounin classes taught one how to kill, stalk, track, and fight.

The kids were often paired off and told to kill the one that they were paired off with. And more often than not someone ended up dead.

And that was just one of the many lessons taught to the kids in the jounin classes.

"I'm not mad." He was fucking furious! How dare these people do something like this to his Nartu and not ask for his permission! Naru could have been wounded, or worse, killed! "But I am pulling you out of those advanced classes." He said gently as he stopped and looked around. Where was this Mizuki guy that Iruka had mentioned?

Naru paled a little bit and stared up at him. "I wish you wouldn't." She said softly and he glared down at her. He dropped down to one knee and grasped her slender shoulders and shook her a little bit.

"Why not? Those classes could ruin you. You'll be forced to do things in there that you aren't prepared for. Things that you're too young to do. Why would you not want out?" He growled at her. Naru looked scared, her face a sickly grey that he had never seen before.

"B-Because...they s-said that they'd h-hurt Nii-san if I didn't take the classes..." Naru stuttered as her eyes teared up, Kakashi stared at her in confusion then shock. Who had said that? Who would dare to threaten him to get Naru to do something? Whoever they were, they were dead once he got his hands on them. He thought darkly as he pulled the distraught little girl into his arms and picked her up, she wrapped her little arms around his neck and sobbed against his shoulder and he felt lost.

"Shhh. Don't cry Naru. No one is going to hurt me..." _Because I'll kill anyone who tries to take me from you._


	14. Chapter 14

Kakashi did what he could to sooth Naru and finally got her to stop crying and asked a person walking by them where Mizuki's office was and listened carefully ot the instructions and started walking, with Naru still cuddled against his chest. He walked just a bit farther down the hall and found a red door with Mizuki's name on it and knocked.

"Come in." Mizuki called from the other side as he thought about the adorable little blond girl that he was going to be spending some quality time with later on. He was planning to break out some of the toys in his desk and go crazy. He chuckled as he felt a thrill of excitment run down his spine as the door opened and a tall man with spiky silver hair stepped in holding Naru in his arms. Mizuki stiffened and stared at the pair and felt himself tense up a bit.

This must be Naru's guardian, Hatake Kakashi. Mizuki gave the man his most charming smile and stood up. "Hello there. How may I help you?"

Kakashi stared at the man that had made his pup scared and uncomfortable before and gave the white haired man a chilling smile as he stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him and sat down in the dark blue velvet chair across from the man's desk. How lucky. He could check the man out while he was here.

"Hello. I'm Naru's brother, Kakashi."

Mizuki looked intrested as he looked at the little girl's tear streaked face before she hid it against Kakashi's vest and tightened her arms around his neck. Kakashi rubbed her back and squeezed her a little tighter before loosening his hold on her little body as Mizuki smiled and said. "You two must be loosely related since you don't look anything alike."

"We're blood related-" Kakashi lied as he reached up and cupped the back of Naru's head, shifting his long slender fingers through her soft hair, noticing the way Mizuki stared at his hand as if he wanted to tear it off of his body. "Just different in appearance."

"How intresting."

"Yes. I was told that I had to see you about removing Naru from the advanced classes that she's been taking." Mizuki's smile faded a bit. Crap! He had been hoping that the girl would stay in those classes since Danzou had been the one to place her in them personally.

"I-I'm sorry but she can't be removed from those classes." He stammered at the silver haired man. Kakashi gave him a narrow eye look and raised a brow at him and smiled pleasently.

"I don't think you understand Mizuki-san. I wasn't asking. I was telling. Naru is to be removed from _those_ classes, or _else_." Kakashi said coldly. Mizuki blinked at the man. Was he insane? If he pulled the girl from the advanced classes, he would be going up against Danzou. And that guy would murder him in cold blood and take Naru some place far away.

"And I don't think _you_ understand Hatake-san. But _I_ can't remove her from those classes."

"Then _I'll_ be pulling her out of school and teaching her _myself_ from now on." Kakashi said as he stood up and gave the man one last look and said in a low dangerous tone. "At least this way I don't have to kill a worthless piece of shit like you for _messing_ with _my_ girl." Because she would be far from his reach, and safely with in Kakashi's sight.

Mizuki stuttered and stood up and watched the man walk out of his office with his _new_ toy and felt a stab of murderous rage. How dare Hatake talk to him like he was trash! He was Mizuki! He was a great and nobel teacher! And Naru was his new student. Weather she liked it or not, he would teach her. And he would leave her ruined body for the Hatake to find in retaliation of his words today...

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi stepped through the door to the house and gently closed it behind him and put Naru's back pack on the floor next to the door and slipped off his shoes and walked across the room and put his little blond haired burden down on the couch and grabbed the blanket draped across the back of the chair and used it to cover the sleeping child up, tucking the corners under her shoulder and brushing her long bangs back from her face.

Poor thing had cried herself to sleep while he had talked to that snake in the grass rat bastard _Mi-z-uki_. He bared his teeth and growled low in his throat as he recalled the hungry look on the man's face when he had looked at Naru.

Kakashi would have to watch his pup carefully to make sure that that asshole didn't get near her. Meaning that he'd have to report him to the Kage first thing tomorrow morning. Naru sighed and turned over and opened her beautiful ruby colored eyes. "Nii?"

He smiled and leaned down so that he could hear her better since she was speaking so softly. "What is it baby?"

"I really don't have to take those classes any more?"

"Nope. You don't have to go to school any more either. I'm going to talk to the Hokage tomorrow and work out a system so that _I _can teach you here."

"But...what about my friends?" Naru asked in a shaky voice, indicating that she was dangerously close to crying again. Kakashi sighed and sat down on the floor and finger combed her bangs back from her face.

"You can have your friends over as much as you want. I won't keep you from having someone to play with. And when their at school and you feel onely, I'll be your friend and play with you. If you need to talk, we'll talk. If you need advice or help, I'll give you both."

"What if I wanna paint Ino-chan's finger nails?"

Kakashi cringed a little bit and snorted. _Crap._ He'd backed himself into a corner just now, had'nt he?

_She is not painting my finger nails. I don't care how cute she is, my finger nails are off limits! _He thought darkly as he stared down at her adorable little face and felt himself caving under pressure. Aww, she was so cute. And he could deny her nothing if it made her happy.

"Dammit. Okay. Fine. You can paint my finger nails if you want too. But you have to use a nice manly color."

Naru perked up and sat up on the couch looking excited. "Really? I can pain Nii-san's finger nails and make them pretty?"

_No_. "Yes."

"Yay! Can I paint them now?"

_Nooooooo! _"Okay." He said as he hid his face against his forearm as she climbed off of the couch and went running down the hall to get her finger nail polish and came back a second later with several little bottles. Kakahsi looked up at the bottles as she put them on the floor and paled a bit. Oh no. Not that. Anything but that!

"Naru... baby do you have any colors aside from-"

"Nope."

"Oh..." _Son of a bitch!_


	15. Chapter 15

Kakashi showed up in his Anbu uniform bright and early the next morning, his expression murderous as he stomped down the hall towards the Hokage's office giving death glares to everyone in his way. Last night had been horrible! Naru had painted his finger nails an atrocious color that he wanted to get rid of so badly, but Naru had cried. Cried! When he had started to chip the gaudy paint off!

But Naru had said that the color looked pretty on him.

And he couldn't break her little heart, even if he was uncomfortable, and going to die of mortification. But not before he killed the man responsible for giving Naru **_THAT HORRIBLE COLOR! _**

He grabbed the door knob to the Hokage's office and looked around nervously. Feeling just a little paranoid about the people around him. He turned the knob and slipped inside of the office and quietly closed the door then turned on the elder and roared. **_"Why did you buy Naru makeup? Do you want me to kill you? Because I have a reason too now, by god. I. Have. A. Reason!" _**He all but ran across the room while he was yelling and pulled his hands out of his pockets and showed them to the bemused elder.

"**_Look!_** Look what _that_ child did to me last night! And I can't take the damn stuff _off_because she cries!" Kakashi was fairly shaking with rage now as he showed the elder the horrible, awful, ugly, bright _neon_pink nail polish on his finger nails. Sarutobi snorted, bit the inside of his cheek and tipped his hat so that Kakashi couldn't see him snickering as he continued to yell at him.

"And what were you thinking getting her makeup before she's..." He paused and seemed to be thinking something over then nodded his head and started yelling again. "Ninety hundred years old! She's not old enough for makeup! She's just nine for fucks sake!"

"A grand age to be sure. She'll start dating soon." Kakashi bared his teeth at him and growled threateningly.

**_"No. She. Will. Not!"_**His precious little Naru _wouldn't_ be dating until she was a _kagillion_ years old! When she would be too old and wrinkly to be found attractive in any way what so ever. Yes, that would suit him perfectly, and just to be on the safe side he would have to live that long to make sure that no _stinking_ ass boys touched _his_ precious little pup.

"If I so much as catch a boy trying to hold her hand before_ I_say he can..." He let his voice trail off as an unholy glint appeared in his dark blue eye. He would do terrible things to any boy that tried to get fresh with Naru.

_Terrible. Things. _

"Do you need some time off from work to recover from you're...pink trauma?"

"What? Oh, no. I can still work..."

"Need the number of a good therapist?" Sarutobi asked curiously. Kakashi stared at him for a second then broke down sobbing and banging his head on the elders desk.

"A...therapist...would...be...great...thanks." Kakashi sobbed as the elder patted him on the head, and smiled as he caught sight of his own pink finger nails. Kakashi wasn't the only one that little Naru had decided to make 'pretty'.

"Was there something else that you came here for Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked after several minutes.

Kakashi pulled himself together and tried to act professionally, really he did. But it was so hard! Every time he looked down at his hands he started to fall apart again and Sarutobi finally just handed him the name and number of the therapist and waved him away wondering if he was going to freak out like this once he found out that Naru had started growing breasts.

He probably would. And he wanted to warn the younger man. But seeing the most calm and unruffled man in the village fall apart _was_sort of funny so he figured that he would pretend that he hadn't known that Naru had started growing breasts and soon would need to go shopping for a bra.


	16. Chapter 16

A week or so after Kakashi had started home schooling Naru, he was in the bathroom shaving after he had taken a shower when Naru peeked into the bathroom and stared at him with a troubled expression on her cute little face. He glanced at her wondering what she wanted when she said something that almost made him slit his own throat as he dragged the razor across his skin.

"Nii-san, I think I need a bra."

His hand slipped half way across his jugular and he screamed as blood trickled down his neck and the razor fell from his suddenly numb fingers. Naru stared at his wide eyed and pale as he clapped a hand over the bloody wound and grabbed a towel to put up against the wound just in case he had cut deeper than he thought he had and said in a shaky voice. "Naru baby...go get the first aid kit."

Because if he had cut too deep, he would need the first aid kit to stop the bleeding so that he could throttle the brat for distracting him. _Before_ he surrendered to death's cold embrace.

It turned out to be a shallow, three inch cut, not that bad. But Kakashi's nerves were never the less rattled through and through. He had come a hairs breadth from biting the big one there. "Okay...Naru, dear. Honey. Baby..." He said cheerfully as he walked over to the traumatised little girl whom had planted herself on his bed after bringing him the first aid kit, she looked up at him as he reached out and grabbed her and shook her a little bit.

"What the hell were you trying to do? Huh? Kill me?" Yes, that must be it. She was **_trying_** to kill him. But for the life of him, he didn't understand why.

Hadn't he been a good brother and companion? Hadn't he worked hard to give her a nice home, nice toys, gaudy _pink_ soul deadening finger nail polish? Didn't he read her nice stories, and play with her often?

So then why, _why_ was she suddenly saying such frightening things about-

He shuddered and let go of her and looked around nervously. _Bras. _Hearing about the damned able things were as terrifying as hearing 'Daddy/Nii-san, will you buy me pads? I don't want to bleed all over the furniture.' He shuddered again and hugged himself, feeling very much as if someone had just stepped over his grave.

"Baby? Why do you think you need a bra?" He asked after a second or so as he studied the girl's pale face, she looked as shaken by the _shaving_ incident as he felt about her mentioning _bra's_ in his presence.

She sniffled and looked at him and grasped the hem of her shirt and lifted it up over her head to show him the almost too big to hide, soft mounds growing on her chest. Kakashi looked down, just for a second to see what she was doing and let out an ungodly scream and grasped her shirt hem and yanked it down and held it there as his face turned as red as the drying blood on his neck.

"My eyes! My eye! Oh my god!" How the hell hadn't he noticed _those_? He hugged her almost every day! And they were already so big! _About a 38A. Nice. My girl is going ot have a nice curvy body when she's older._ Some forign part of his mind said gleefully and he snorted then growled.

_No!_ He did _not _just think that! Bad Kakashi! **_Bad! "_**Naru...honey when did you start...uh...growing these?" He asked curiously as he stared at her little face.

"I woke up one morning when I was seven and my chest hurt so I went got up and went to take a shower cause I had school and my chest looked wierd. These soft things were there-" Kakashi put the finger tips of his free hand against her lips and stopped her from speaking.

Seven. She had been _seven_ when her body had started to develop! _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Don't panic. This isn't really a bad thing. _Naru was still young. And though her breasts were sort of big for a kid her age, this was all a perfectly normal part of her growing up.

"Okay. Okay. I get it. We'll go out and get you some-" He gritted his teeth and had to resist the urge to go into the bathroom and finish himself off. This was going to suck so much. He whimpered and crossed himself. _"Bra's." _Ugh! He hated that word! It was an evil, vile, horrible word! Almost as bad as the other big bads. Period. Boyfriend. Sex. And pregnancy. In his opinion each of those terrible words should be stricken from existence.

"Go get dressed and I'll-" _Finish myself off while you get ready. I really would like to see my father and mother again before I lose my mind. _"Finish shaving and get dressed too." Although if he were smart he'd just hook up the hair dryer and turn on the shower and jump in. he didn't want a razor anywhere near his neck again for a long, long, _long_ while.

So he'd be buying an electric one while they were out.

He didn't bother finishing his shave, he just rinsed the drying blood from his skin used several band aids to cover the cut on his neck and walked out of the bathroom and tossed the bloody towel in the trash can and grabbed a shirt and put it on. Dear god, he was not looking forward to this.

Naru came running back into his room and nearly collided with his legs as he started to walk out the door, he looked down at the girl and raised a brow as he studied her. She was wearing a cute solid white cotton summer dress, with her long hair up in two ponytails on either side of her head. She looked so cute. Kakashi thought as he walked behind her and nearly died of a heart attack when she walked by a window, with sunlight streaming through, and her cute little dress suddenly changed to see through.

He screamed again as he caught a glimpse of her little purple and sky blue polka dotted panties and grabbed her and ran back to her room to find something else for her to wear.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Nii-san..." Naru said as Kakashi looked through the children's bra's and cringed. Lace. Lace. Lace. Transparent, transparent, oh dear god, why did every thing look so-

_So sexy._

Didn't adults now a days have any common sense? Children weren't supposed to wear such PG13 rated stuff. _These look like they were designed by hookers. For hookers. _Kakashi thought darkly as he walked over to another rack and started to look through the ones there too.

He wanted to find something nice and modest for Naru. Because she wouldn't ever need the sexy shit. Because he would burn anything even remotely sexy that appeared in her general vicinity. Her innocence was a treasure, and he would see to it that she had it until she was too old to even _give _it away. Naru's whine cut through his mental rant and he stopped shifting through the bra's to look at her.

He smiled as he looked at her, she looked so adorable in her new hockey uniform. The extra padding shielded her cute little body from prying eyes. He liked the hockey uniform, it said two very improtant things about the one wearing it.

1) I'm mean.

2) I'm ill mannered and have anger issues.

Ah. It was almost as bad as telling her to kick any boy close to her in the balls. He loved this uniform. "What is it Naru?"

"I don't like this outfit. It's heavy and hot... Can I take it off?"

Kakashi smiled at her. "Are you still wearing that dress under it?" He asked in a scathing tone, still just a little bit pissed that she had fought him because she had wanted to wear the damned dress, even after he had pointed out that it was see through.

"Yes..."

"Then no. You can't take it off." Not now, not ever. There were too many males skulking around.

"But NIIIII-SSSSAAAAANNNNN."

"I said no." Kakashi said as he turned back to the rack and started looking again. It took him another forty five minutes before he finally figured out that he wasn't going to find anything not sexy and decided that he would design his own line of children's bra's and go into business for himself. Because his Naru was not wearing any of this trash! He grabbed her hand and started walking.

"Nii-san. Where are we going now?"

"By the fabric store. Big brother has decided to make your under things himself from now on. I'll have you pick out some nice pretty-" Non sheer. "Fabrics and I'll make you some bra's, some panties, and maybe even some new dresses. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Not really."

He looked down at her and growled. "Well, who asked you anyways."


	17. Chapter 17

Five years later-

Ages ten through thirteen had been completely uneventful, although Kakashi would wake up every morning wondering 'What fresh hell?' his darling Naru had fashioned for him today.

And today. Today, his fresh hell would apparently be...

She was at _that _age. That awkward age between woman and child, and she was curious about the opposite sex, sex in general, and he was packing some of her things so that he could send her to a convent to become a sweet and angelic little nun. Because he wasn't dealing with this. He was going to send her away and hope and pray and leave everything in God's hands because he just couldn't do this anymore.

"Nii? What are you doing?" Naru asked from the door of his room as he dragged a suite case out of his closet. He stopped half way to his bed and looked at her, she looked angry and confused and just so damn sweet that he patted her on the top of the head and then turned and started to drag the suite case over to his bed again.

"I'm sending you to a convent. Now go grab some of you're dolls because you'll be very bored without them and you can't go around terrorizing the country side or the angry villagers will-" He groaned as he pulled one of her dresser drawers free of her dresser and carried it back down the hall to his room and dumped it's contents into the suite case and threw the drawer aside. "Curse you and send you to hell where you will become an unholy demon the likes of which even I shudder to think of." He said as he walked back by her and back down the hall to her bedroom and grabbed another drawer.

He came speed walking back down the hall to his room and started to dump the second drawer into the case and stopped and turned his head to look at her when he saw the thing was empty again. "What did you- No never mind. You'll live without them." He muttered darkly as dumped the second drawer into the case and threw the dark wood aside and headed back down the hall to grab another one.

She snorted muttered something under her breath and let him go then walked over to the suite case and fished her things out and then threw it out the window before he could make it back down the hall. He stepped into the room and gasped then growled in annoyance when he saw the suite case was missing. "Dammit Naru!"

"Dammit Kakashi!" Naru snapped back at him and he blinked at her in shock. She had never snapped at him before. Not even when he had made her a gaudy looking dress and accidentally sewn the dress to her skin when he had made her put it on so that he could put some finish and touches on it.

"I'm not going to a convent."

Kakashi dropped the dresser drawer and reached out and wrapped his arms around her, marveling at how tall she had grown in the past five years and laughed-sort of. "Oh Naru. Naru. Naru. Naru. My sweet angelic little Naru..." He pulled back away from her a little bit and smiled at her. "Yes, you are." And let her go and jumped over the drawer in his floor and ran over to the closet and started to look for another suite case.

"Kaskashi..." Naru said his name warningly. He stopped messing around and looked at her.

"Why can't you just answer my questions instead of freaking out?"

"Why? Why? Naru, I'm not sure if you realise this or not, but I more of less raised you. I've been your evil experiment, you're gofer, you're personal minion and partner in crime. I've been you're teacher. You're brother. And you're mother and friend rolled all into one and **_my nerves are shot._** I can't _do_ this any more. I've done everything. _Everything _that I could possibly think of to keep you from boys. I've even encouraged you to become a _lesbian_ because I can't stand the idea of some stupid punk laying his hands, his mouth or anything else on you."

"But Kakashi...I'm not interested in boy's." _I'm intrested in you. _Naru thought in irritation as she crossed her arms over her breasts and glared at him as her words sank in. He stopped throwing things and turned to look at her.

"Not interested in boys. Really?" He got up off of the floor and stalked over to her and glared down at her. If she was yanking him around, he throttle her to death this time. Really he would. "Then why do you want to know about sex?"

"Because I'm interested in _one _boy in particular and I want to know what I may need to do to keep him." Naru said in irritation and Kakashi snorted and grabbed her upper arms and slammed her none too gently against the door frame and held her there as he stepped in close and growled.

"Name. Age. And address." Because he was going to kill the little fucker dead for making _his _Naru think that she had to sleep with him to hold his interest.

Naru was stuck between a literal rock and a hard place. She was head over heels in love with Kakashi and she wanted to finally tell him now that she was old enough to understand what love-real love was. But he was such a jerk! She had been dropping hints about her feelings since the day that she met him in the cell, in his wolf form. She had known then, just by smelling his scent that he was the one that she was destined to mate with.

Her other more wilder side had just simply known it instantly. It was why she had hung all over him. Why she had clung to him, and dragged him everywhere she went and asked her questions. It was why she put up with his over protective streak, his over bearing and some what scary nature. It was why she knew that he followed her around the village when she was out, how she knew that he was worried about her when he got quiet and said nothing after coming home from a mission and having her help him to bed.

She knew him. She knew his mind, his heart. She knew everything about him. Just like he knew everything about her, except...for this one small thing. The one small thing that she longed for more than anything.

She wanted a different relationship with him now that she was older. She wanted to be able to love him with all of her heart and soul. Why couldn't he see that? _Why?_

_"I'm waiting Naru. I want a name. Who. Are. You. Interested. In?" _Kakashi framed her face with his hands and bit out the words from between clenched teeth. He was not in the mood to play or fuck around. Not when there was a male out in the village who had caught his Naru's fancy. He had to destroy the boy before Naru could sneak out of the house and go meet him or something.

She chewed on her lower lip for several seconds and studied him. He looked like he wanted blood. And she felt like crying. She stared up at him with a pained expression on her face that tore at his heart, but he would stay strong in his convictions because boys were evil, heartless little trolls. And he had to keep the evil, heartless little trolls away from her. It was his job and his duty as her family.

Something that he would do cheerfully, if she would _just give him a name. _"Naru? Naru answer me." He growled as he shook her a little bit. She didn't say anything. She just stared at him blankly through dull almost lifeless eyes for a second before she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his own.

His head snapped back on his spine and he jerked his body back away from her and slammed his back against the wall opposite of where she stood and stared at her in shock and wiped at him mouth as he glared at her as he tried to wipe the tingling feeling from his lips. What the hell had she done that for?

She gave him a sad smile and walked down the hall to her room and quietly closed the door, leaving him to stare after her and wonder what the hell was going on. He took several minutes to compose himself a little bit, despite how rattled he felt inside. Something about that little peck on the lips had set warning bells off in his mind. And went to peek into her room.

The door opened soundlessly, and he stood there staring at Naru as she lay face down on her bed crying. He frowned and started to go in and see if she would just talk to him, but knew better than to try. Naru was like a steel trap when it came to her thoughts and emotions.

You put your hand in...and you never got it back because the trap would spring and tear your hand off.

She wouldn't tell him anything unless she damn well felt like it. Still he found himself strangely rooted to the spot, just watching her and worrying as she cried.

_Naru..._


	18. Chapter 18

_Naru..._

She was starting to worry him. He thought as he shuffled through some papers on his desk, idlly scanning over the reports in an irritated manner before growling and putting the papers down and pushing them away. Dammit he could'nt think! The damn girl had him so tied up in knots that it was'nt even funny.

It had been three days since his last melt down, and he could _feel_ that something had changed between them, but he could'nt quite put his finger on what it was that _had_ changed. And to make matters even worse, Naru had collapsed late yesterday and ended up in the hospital suffering from exhaustion brought on by stress.

Stress for god's sake! She was a kid for goddammit. She didn't have anything to be stressed about!

Nothing that would make her collapse anyways. He sighed and ran his fingers through his silver hair and leaned back in his chair and glanced at the clock on his office wall and stood up. It was almost three in the evening, visiting hours at the hospital would be starting soon, and he had promised that he would come by Naru's room to see her. He had also promised to sneak her a burger and chocholate milk shake, if she would eat them since she had'nt been eating before she collapsed.

He stretched and rolled his shoulders lazily and grabbed his things and walked out the door and locked it behind him so that none of his subordinates could get in and started walking down the hall. "Oi! Captain, where are you going so early?" One of the Anbu's called from the lounge area as he walked by, he paused and turned his head to look at the man, noting what mask he wore and other certain charcteristics that set him apart form the others.

He was wearing a tiger mask, and had shoulder length black hair and golden brown eyes. He smelled young, like in he was in his early twenties. He smelled healthy. _Virile._

Kakashi's lip peeled back from his teeth and he silently snarled at the man. Something about this young man just set his teeth on edge and his temper to boiling, even though he logically knew that this man had done nothing wrong, he wanted to tear into him. He wanted to tear into him so _badly_ that his teeth ached. He fought himself for control for several seconds as he fisted and unfisted his hands at his side. "I'm going to see Naru." He said in a curt tone that should have warned the man to back off and mind his own buisness.

But apparently Tiger had a problem taking the hint. "Naru? Is she your sex kitten or something? I bet she's a handful if you're leaving this early." One of the other Anbu grabbed Tiger's arm and shook his head no, trying to tell the man not to go there.

This situation was strangely familiar to the inciedent that had happened three years ago when Kakashi had brought his little sister to work with him because she had been feeling sick. Some one, some jack ass in their unit had decided that Kakashi's relationship with the girl was 'odd' and had started riding Kakashi about it. He had taken things too far and mentioned how much Naru must like being fucked into Kakashi's mattress and Kakashi had been up out of his chair and across the room in an instant.

The guy had never even seen the blow that had ended his life, but the rest of the guys in the unit had.

And Kakashi had turned and looked at them with the man's blood spattered on his face, his hair and clothes and said very quietly.

_"You guys can pick on me all you like, but you leave Naru out of it." _

He had gone back to nurseing Naru as if nothing had happened, as if he had'nt just killed one of his subordinates for his lewd remarks and the rest of them had gotten rid of the body and reported the guy killed in action. But they got the feeling when they handed in their report to the Kage, that the elder had known what had really happened to the man.

Kakashi stepped up into Tiger's personal space and grasped his head in both hands and wrenched his head violently on his neck, wishing that he could break the man's neck again and again as the guy's neck gave a sickening crack and he dropped him.

Naru was not his sex kitten. She was'nt a toy. She was a person.

She was the beautiful, adorable and sweet little girl that he had raised and he would _not_ sit idlly by and listen to someone talking trash about her. "I'm out. Dispose of the body and find a replacement for..." What the fuck was the guy's name? He could'nt remember. "It." He finally said in disgust and turned and started to walk again.

Maybe he could stop by the flower shop and get Naru some flowers. Now all he had to do was figure out what she would like. Roses? Orchids? Cosmo's? He sighed as he walked out of the Anbu base and started running through the woods that surrounded the area, hiding the base from sight and made his way towards downtown where the nearest flower shop was.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Forty five minutes later Kakashi was walking down the crowded halls towards Naru's hospital room with flowers in one hand, he had gone with a mixture of cosmo's, baby's breath, white tiger lilies, and orchids, and a bag with a cheese burger with everything on it, fries, and a chocholate shake in the other hand.

He paused outside of her room and used his index finger to push the knob down so that he could open the door and slipped inside as quietly as he could so as not to disturb her if she was resting. He need'nt have worried so much about disturbing her since she was sitting up in her bed staring out the window. He quietly closed the door, using his foot to push it back into place until it clicked and smiled when she turned her head to look at him.

"Hey, Kashi." She said with a smile as he walked across the floor and handed her the flowers and set down the paper bag on the table next to the bed and leaned in and kissed her cheek before he sat down.

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" He asked curiously as she checked out the flowers and sniffed them a few times before giving him a sunny smile.

"Well, I was having a bit of a crappy day, but it's much better now. Thanks for the flowers... They're really pretty." Naru said as she hugged them a little bit and he chuckled.

"I'm glad that you like them-" Especially since he had picked the flowers for the arrangment out himself, while thinking of her and what might please her. "Now, will you eat the food that I snuck in for you? Or will you make me beg?" Kakashi asked as he reached out and picked up the paper bag and opeend it and fished out the milk shake then the fries and the burger. Naru looked a little green as the smell of cooked meat, melted cheese and pickles and onions hit her and Kakashi looked at her and frowned as she started to raise her hand to her mouth but caught him staring and stopped and let her hand drop back down to her lap.

"Naru? Baby, are you okay? You don't look so good."

She swallowed and bit her lower lip as she gagged and he started to get up when she pushed the food table away and climbed out of the bed and ran across the room to the bathroom and dropped to her knees in front of the toilet and started puking.

Damn her unnatural reproductive cycle! This happened every time she was ovulating. Instead of having a period like any other girl her age she went through these weird cycles where she suffered a 'mock' pregnancy and started to get sick, overly exhausted, she could'nt eat, she could'nt sleep and she just felt aweful. And the only reason that Kakashi had never realised this was because her cycles had never been this bad before.

She supposed that it had to do with her age and the fact that she was maturing more as an adolecent female, but dammit, she wanted it to stop.

Kakashi watched her dry heave for several seconds before dropping down to the floor behind her and pulling her long hair back so that she would'nt accidentally get anything in it and waited for her to stop being sick and pulled her back against his chest and held her as she panted and whimpered. "Are you okay? Do I need to call a doctor or nurse?" He asked gently as he brushed her bangs back from her face.

She looked up at him and shook her head slightly and curled up against him, wrapping her tail around her waist and laying her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes tiredly. "I think I just want to sleep for a while..." She said weakly as she listened to the sound of his heart beat through his shirt.

Kakashi slipped an arm under her knees and kept the other around her shoulders and got to his feet, cradling her in his arms and carried her back to bed. He laid her down and gently pulled the blankets up around her shoulders and brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. "I'll be here when you wake." He said gently as she opened her eyes a little bit and smiled then said.

"I love you Kashi."

Kakashi smiled at her and ran his fingers through her bangs, combing them back away from her face. "I love you too Naru."


	19. Chapter 19

It hurt!

Naru moaned and turned over onto her back and shuddered under the covers. Her body was hurting again. Her body felt so hot, and achy. The throbbing in her lower body was driving her crazy. She gritted her teeth and tried to ride out the feeling despite her distress but she just felt so...badly. And to make matters even worse, Kakashi was still in the room with her. She could feel his eyes flicker up from his book to her face every time she moaned and shifted and shuddered.

She could smell his scent, almost feel the warmth of his skin, she licked her lips and tried to get comfortable. But it was so hard. And it got even harder when Kakashi got up out of his chair and quietly closed his book and set it aside and leaned over her and she could smell him so much better from here and it made her_ feel _so hungry. "Naru? Naru, sweetie, are you okay?" He asked in a velvety soft tone as she opened her eyes and looked up at him and squirmed on the bed as the ache intensified.

"Kashi..." _It hurts! It feels like I'm burning alive. Make it stop! Please make it stop. _She whimpered and shifted again, this time moving up just a bit so that her face was closer to his. She needed. She needed him. She needed what he could give her, needed to feel his arms around her as he drove himself into her body. She needed to hear his voice speaking to her in loving, gentle tones. "It hurts." She sobbed as she blinked back tears, she couldn't take it any more!

She was hot. She was uncomfortable. She was in pain. Enough was enough! She reached up and grabbed Kakashi's shoulders and yanked him off balance with a strength that she hadn't known that she possessed and kissed his lips. She felt his body stiffen over hers, but couldn't stop herself. She just couldn't take it anymore! She felt like she was losing her mind. She licked along his bottom lip and gripped his shoulders so tightly that he cried out, or at least she thought he tried too.

She wasn't really paying attention. She was just a little bit too busy sticking her tongue down his throat and whimpering as he reached up and carefully pried her hands from his shoulders and pulled himself back away from her and pinned her hands above her head and glared down at her.

Kakashi couldn't have been more stunned if she had dropped a house on his head. He had never seen Naru act like this before. He wanted to be pissed-well, okay he sort of was pissed. He could feel his anger bubbling up in his chest as she kissed him. But he was a patient man, and would wait until he had her pinned down before he demanded answers.

So he braced his body and let her kiss him while he reached up and carefully pried her hands from his shoulders and pulled back, ignoring the low whimper that escaped her as he pulled away form her and pinned her hands above her head and was about to snap at her for doing something so stupid, when he noticed the pained look on her face, the fresh tears that slipped down her cheeks and listened to her breathing as she squirmed in his grasp.

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong to cause her to act like this. She had said that something was hurting. And if her expression was anything to go by, he believed her. She looked like she was in a great deal of pain. _Naru..._

She was out of her mind with pain, he could see it in her glazed eyes, her expression, even in her body language. "It hurts. Kashi...please...make it stop..." Naru sobbed as she struggled to free her hands from his grasp.

**_She. Needed. To. Touch. Him._**

Like now. "Naru..." What was she asking him for? He didn't understand.

"Please Kashi...touch me...kiss me...fuck me. Just make it _stop _hurting!" She cried as she arched her back up off of the bed and strained to free her hands. Kakashi's face paled, then turned red and he almost threw himself across the room just to get away from her as all of the blood in his head traveled down south.

Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

Hadn't he wanted to avoid situations like this? _I should have sent her away while I could. _He thought grimly as he looked around for the call button so that he could get a doctor or nurse in the room to help her. "Naru... I can't..."

She made a low keening cry and pulled one of her hands free and he swore as she reached up and hooked her hand around his nape and tried to pull him back down. "No! Naru, no! I can't-we can't!Stop it!" Kakashi growled as he struggled to get away from her. The alpha would kill him if he dared to touch her in such a way!

"But it hurts so much..." She sobbed as she looked at him pitifully and all he could see was the little girl that he would do anything for, something in the back of his mind shattered and he made a low feral sound and lowered his mouth to hers as he re pinned her hand to the bed and kissed her roughly. She made a purring sound and strained against his hold, needing to touch his skin, run her fingers through his hair and hold him.

He tightened his grip on her wrists to the point of pain and slipped his tongue inside of her mouth and ravished her, licking along the roof of her mouth and licking along her tongue, making her moan.

This was bad. This was very, _very _bad. The darker more animal side of his wolfish nature had broken free of the choke hold he had kept on it all these years and he couldn't seem to push it back enough to leave before he did something unforgivable to Naru.

Naru rubbed herself against him, needing to feel the hard muscle of his body against her own and almost bit her own tongue when he broke the kiss to nuzzle her jaw, making her tip her head back as he leg go of her wrists and grasped her shirt in both hands and ripped it and slipped his hands inside of the torn fabric to tease her sensitive breasts. Lightly brushing his thumb across her aching nipples as he ran the tip of his tongue along her jugular.

How long had it been? How long had it been since he had last lain with a female? Since he had slid his aching cock inside of a warm, willing body and fucked it raw?

Five years? Seven? No, it had been closer to eight.

He'd fucked Anko a few times after bringing Naru home to live with him, but that had only been because he felt the need to lay with someone. It hadn't been about desire, or want, or even love. It had been nothing more than a biological function for him.

But this-

This was different because he was with Naru. _His _Naru. And this was more than a biological function to him. This involved his heart. And once it was done, there would be no turning back. He listened to the sound of her ragged breathing as she moaned and gripped his shoulders again, her finger tips digging into the fabric of his vest, trying to pull him closer. He glanced down at the narrow hospital bed and felt the need to snarl, he wasn't going to be able to do this properly on the thin narrow bed because it wouldn't support his weight.

It simply wasn't built to handle three hundred and sixty pounds of anything. _I need to take Naru some place more private. _He slipped his arms under Naru's back, startling her if the squeak she gave him was any indication at all as he pulled her up off of the mattress and held her against his chest and growled, "Wrap you're legs around me."

She did as he told her and wrapped her long slender legs around his hips and held on tighter with her hands as she felt his hands down her back to her ass, cupping and squeezing her. She gasped and buried her face against his shoulder as she felt him scrape his teeth over her shoulder as he teleported them out of the hospital, and right into the living room of their house. He bit down on her shoulder and sucked at the skin causing her to cry out and spasm in his arms as he maneuvered them down the hall to his room and toppled them onto his bed.

He settled his body on top of Naru's softer one, letting her feel every hard line and angle of his body, letting her feel his weight pressing her down into the mattress and kissed her mouth as eh ground his cock against her stomach. He swallowed her shocked little gasp and stole her breath, replacing it with his own, and leaving her feeling shaken and dizzy and so wonderfully defenseless that he started to purr as he slipped her torn shirt off of her shoulders and slipped one of his hands between their bodies and inside of her panties to stroke her, but quickly changed his mind when he felt how wet she already was.

He tore his mouth from her own and his breath left him in a hiss. "Christ you're-" He started to finish speaking when she growled in irritation and pulled her own pants and panties off and threw the damned things down next to the bed and reached for him. "Impatient." He said with a bemused expression on his face as he lowered his body back to hers and let her unzip his vest and push it from his shoulders before she grabbed the hem of his shirt, intending to help him out of it when he grasped her small hands in his and stopped her.

"I know that you're impatient love, but let me strip myself." He said inbetween pants as he rose up over her on his knee's and slowly grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head and dropped it onto the floor next to her pants and panties and hissed when she reached up and touched his skin shyly. Her finger tips ghosting over his chest, sliding lower to trace the hard muscle of his abs then sliding lower to-

He grasped her hands and took a shuddering breath as he fought himself for control, knowing that he needed to go slow with her because she lacked experience, but she was making it unbearably difficult for him. "Don't touch me there..." He gritted out between clench teeth as he lifted her hands to his mouth and kissed her palms.

He didn't want her to touch him _there_ under any circumstances because he was having trouble restraining himself, and if she touched him there, the thin thread of control that still remained would snap and he _would_ take her, violently, painfully, and she would never let him touch her again.

"Kashi..." She couldn't wait any more. She wanted him.

He could hear the need in her voice and let go of her hands so that he could unbuckle his belt and unfasten his pants, his heart suddenly pounding against his ribs as if it would like to punch through his chest at any minute. He shifted a bit and slipped his pants down his hips, never taking his eye from her face as he reached up with one hand and tugged his headband off and dropped it onto the mattress next to her head, and smiled at the way her little fox ears twitched as she watched him.

He finished pulling his pants off and dropped them by the bed and noticed the soft pink blush on Naru's face as she looked at him, her eyes checking him out from head to-

Her eyes stopped at his crotch and he studied her expression. He knew that he was a big man, and he was used to seeing panic, or even worry, but Naru simply stared at his cock in fascination. Not the least bothered by his size, not in the least worried that it wouldn't fit. God love the girl, she took everything in stride.

"Are you ready?" He asked her curiously as he planted his hands on either side of her shoulders and leaned over her, burying his face against her breasts for a moment so that he could nip at the soft swells and muse about how he had been right earlier. His Naru had a very nice, very curvy body for a girl her age and felt her arch her back a little bit to rub herself against him _down there_.

He made a low feral sound in the back of his throat and used one of his hands to force her hips back down and slowly, very slowly started to slip his aching length inside of her. Sweat blossomed across his skin as he went slowly, expecting resistance from her body, and seemed a bit puzzled when nothing happened. He thrust all the way inside of her and held himself completely still, his mis matched eyes flickering to her face, looking for any signs of pain of discomfort. She didn't appear to be in pain. She didn't even appear to be uncomfortable, and _god_ he could feel just how tight a fit she was around him.

Her wet sheath felt like a second skin around his cock, it was so tight.

He shifted his body and braced himself on his elbows above her and kissed her tenderly as he started moving. Slowly letting his cock slide deeper and deeper inside of her, slowly manipulating her body in the most pleasant of ways as she clenched around him and lifted her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. The pleasure was almost unimaginable, her body was so tight, so slick and warm that he seemed to lose all control and he gripped her hips in his hands and lifted them so that he could pound himself into her.

The need to reach her womb and fill it with his semen driving him almost violently, on. She cried out and fisted her hands in the sheets, her legs wrapping around his hips as she writhed and moaned and screamed as she came, her body shuddering and clenching around him and milking him more and more with each thrust. He made a low feral sound that vibrated in his chest and thrust harder, the tightening in his balls telling him that he was almost done mere seconds before he came.

He buried his face against her shoulder and locked his arms around her and rocked as he felt his cum filling her womb. He shuddered and crushed her body against him and breathed in her scent, that sweet wild and slightly floral scent that carved itself into his heart and mind as he kissed her shoulder, her neck, and then her lips as he tangled his fingers in her soft silken hair.

_My Naru..._

_(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

_I was up all night working on this and only got two hours sleep. So you better like this chapter. I tried to keep Naru and Kakashi in character as much as I could. _

_I also noticed that I almost have a hundred reveiws for this story. That. Fucking. Rocks. _

_It really does. _

_So-_

_Enjoy. _

_And let me know what you think, since this is the turning point of the story. _


	20. Chapter 20

Kakashi wound his hand around Naru's tail and gently pulled on it so that she would push back against him as he thrust inside of her, he was making that purring sound again and seemed to be coping rather well with this current situation despite what he may had thought before, _this_-

Making love to Naru, just felt right to him.

He could feel it deep down in his soul.

That _she_ was his.

And _he_ was hers.

Though for the life of him he could'nt figure out when things had started to change between them and led them to this point.

But he was coping well in any case, and Naru seemed more than a little pleased with the fact that she was his lover now. He let go of her tail and leaned over her back and wrapped one of his arms around her waist and dragged her back into his lap and gripped her hips and lifted and lowered her on his cock as he bit her shoulder hard enough to leave red teeth marks on her skin. She cried out and shuddered as her hot cream ran down his shaft as he lifted her and he growled softly and lowered her back onto him until he came.

He groaned and sat there with his arms wrapped around her, trying to catch his breath as he kissed her shoulder, beside the teeth marks he had left on her tender white skin then kissed her nape and lifted her up off of him and laid her limp, trembling form onto the bed and grabbed the sheets and pulled them up over her beautifully naked body and peeked over the edge of the bed and grabbed his vest and laid it on top of the covers over her back and brushed her sweat damp hair back from her flushed face and smiled as he watched her doze off.

She did very well, keeping up with him when she was so exhausted. He would need to let her rest here for a few hours before he returned her to the hospital so that she could rest better without him reaching for her every few minutes or so. He stretched out on the bed next to her and settled himself on his side, facing her and studied her face as she slept.

He had never noticed before how beautiful she was. Well, okay, technically he had always known that she was beautiful. But he had never really seen, _seen_ her as beautiful.

He had always seen her as a beautiful little girl, a child. But now, today he had realised that she was'nt a little girl any more, but a very innocent and sweet and sexy young woman. And she had given herself to him, wholly and completely. And he had claimed her, carved out a place for himself with in her heart, and branded her with his body and his lips, as his lover.

To be perfectly honest he didn't know what to think of this fact. He had never really put the words 'Naru' and 'lover' together in the same sentance, the same thought, or the same...anything. But he was content. He was happy. He was-

_Over joyed._

He blinked as the realisation hit him and mulled it over and found that he had actually wanted this to happen. He had wanted Naru to be his and his alone. He didn't want, need, or desire anyone else. He wanted. He needed. He desired, just Naru. He made a soft humming sound and shifted a little bit closer and propped himself up on his elbows for a moment and kissed her cheek then rolled out of bed and grabbed his pants and headed towards the living room.

It had been about two in a half hours since he had brought Naru home and claimed her. She would sleep for about an hour or so, depending on how long he could behaive himself, and figured that it would be well past six by the time he took her back to the hospital since he intended to cuddle with her for a while and feed her before he took her back. He'd also have to lend her a shirt to wear when he took her back.

He pulled on his pants and stood there in the hall way thinking before he changed directions and walked back towards the bedroom, the possessive part of his personality suddenly wanting to go through his closet and find a shirt to dress Naru is so that anyone who saw his clothes on her would know that she was his, and _stay the hell away_ from her.

He tip toed over to his closet and pulled the door open and started to go through his things. He found three possible shirts that he approved of, that she could wear, and set them aside and looked for a few more. He managed to find one deep red shirt with a sort of low cut neckline and long sleeves. He held the shirt up and mentally measured the neck line and the hem, wanting to make sure that it would be modest enough for her to wear while showing only a little bit of skin around her neck and shoulders so that anyone that got near her could see the bite marks that littered her skin.

So far he figured that the neckline would fall down to her collar bone and show nothing of her breasts, while the hem would come down to her knees. Perfect for a overly possessive and jealous bastard like him. It was modest enough to make him happy, and showed enough skin to let others see his markings and be warned off.

Naru would be wearing this when she left. Now all he had to do was go fix something to eat and kill some time until she woke up.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sarutobi stared at the crystal ball in front of him in shock and blinked, waved his hand over the image and quickly put the sphere away and sat there trying to sort through his feelings. One part of him was happy that his little problem had resolved itself, and another part of him couldn't help but scoff at what he had seen.

Kakashi was much too strait laced to lay with Naru. Yet he had seen evidence that that was what had happened. It was as fascinating as it was disturbing, but he supposed that he was happy for the two.

He had been thinking of calling Kakashi into his office soon and arranging for the man to marry so that he could continue his blood line before he was too old to sire children. And he already knew that the man would do well as a father, because he had raised Naru so well. Yet the image that he had seen...

Kakashi had been laying on his side on the bed, as naked as the day he was born.

And he had been studying Naru's face with such a tender and loving expression as she slept...

Sarutobi scrubbed his face with his hands and stood up. He needed a drink.

And to gouge out his eyes.

But mostly he just wanted a drink.

He wanted to drink to the two's happiness and pray that it would last, because he had never seen two people who had been more made for each other.


	21. Chapter 21

1-0-3!

I have 103 reviews for this story!

Eeek!

OMG! _Thank you!_

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi perked up in his seat and leaned forward and craned his neck and looked down the hall as he heard a soft moan coming from the bedroom and quietly stood and set his book aside and started walking down the hall. He pushed open the door and peeked inside and saw Naru sitting up in bed, looking deliciously tousled, as she sat there with her back to him, looking around. Her little ears flattened back against her head as her tail twitched gently from side to side.

Kakashi smiled and slipped into the room and jumped on the bed right behind her and wrapped his arms around her before she could so much as give a startled scream. But she did jump rather high as his arms closed around her. He pulled her back against his body and kissed her temple. "Hey honey, did you sleep okay?" He asked in a soft husky tone as she settled down and leaned back against him, but he could tell that she was still a bit startled from the way her heart thudded under his palm.

"Hn, fine, Kashi. Did you have to scare me like that?" She asked as she turned her head to look at him. He grinned down at her, evilly, and silently vowed to scare her often to pay her back for the _hell_ she had put him through in the past nine years.

"Yes." He said as he snickered and buried his face against the side of her neck and inhaled her scent, loving the slightly spicy scent of his musk clinging to her skin, and blending with her sweetly floral scent.

"Is it pay back for something?"

"If it was do you really think I'd be stupid enough to tell you? You might plan to do something horrible to me _before_ I could carry out my revenge." He said as he lifted and flipped her so that she was laying down on her back in front of him. She bounced once on the mattress and blinked up at him and he grinned and leaned over her and kissed her mouth, needing to taste her on his lips at least one or two more times before he had to take her back.

He lifted his head and rubbed the tip of his nose against hers and moved back away from her and grasped her wrist and pulled her upright. "Do you think you can eat something?" He asked gently as he helped her up off of the bed and felt a stab of guilt when she stumbled and almost fell. He grabbed her and scooped her up and stared at her face wide eyed. Was she okay? He knew that he got rough with her sometimes but he hadn't thought that he had gotten _that_ rough with her.

"Naru..."

"I-I'm fine Kashi, just a bit light headed." And weak kneed, and still just a bit tired, and hungry... The list could have gone on forever, and it might have if she hadn't know what the problem was from the beginning. The combination from being unable to eat for the past few days and coupling with Kakashi had weakened her body more than it should have. But she really had no complaints.

Hunger was an easy thing to deal with. So was her exhaustion.

And the fact that she had mated with Kakashi earlier helped her body's current condition a bit since she wasn't in pain any more. The burning sensation had died down to a dull ache that didn't bother her as much. It was actually sort of became pleasant after a little while. He gave her a doubtful look and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. She really was fine, she'd tell him if she wasn't.

Honest.

"Food would be great. Can we please eat?" She asked in an effort to distract him from his worry and he sighed and nodded his head and carried her down the hall to the dining room and shifted his hold on her so that he could pull out her chair and gently set her down in it and disappeared into the kitchen to fix her plate.

He had fixed more food than necessary when he had been cooking earlier but he had been thinking that she might eat more if she had more. Especially since she hadn't eaten in the past few days. He piled her plate as high as he could with chicken, stir fry vegetables with noodles. He had even made her favorite soup and salad to go with it. It took him two trips-

Three if he counted the last trip to the kitchen to get her something to drink before he returned to the table and sat down across from her and watched her eat. She had taken five bites before she looked up at him and frowned. "Kashi, aren't you going to eat?"

He gave her a crooked smile and gave her a hot once over, letting his eyes linger on her naked breasts just a second or so longer than necessary. "Why? Are you asking me to eat you?" Because he would if she wanted him too.

He'd eat her up and lick her clean too.

She turned a lovely pink color and choked on the food in her mouth for just a second before coughing and looking at him wide eyed and he laughed softly. Oh she had such an adorable shocked and scandalized look on her face. He just couldn't resist tweaking her nose a little bit. He reached across the table and caught her chin in his fist and ran his thumb along her bottom lip and gave her a wicked grin. "Child, I'm going to teach you so many dirty things you won't even be able to look me in the eyes anymore without blushing."

Her face flushed a deeper pink and he pulled away and leaned back in his seat and watched her struggle since she seemed to have forgotten how to hold her chopsticks.

She ate over half of her food and gently pushed the plate away, unable to stand eating any more. Kakashi leaned forward in his seat and propped himself up and stared at her for a second. "Did you have enough to eat?"

She picked up her drink and nodded her head as she lifted it to her lips and polished it off and set the cup aside. "Yes... I don't think that I can eat any more." She said in a breathy tone that made his heart do a funny little flip flop in his chest as he stood up and moved around the table and gathered up her dishes and carried them into the kitchen.

"I have to take you back to the hospital soon." He said as he walked back out of the kitchen and scooped her up in his arms.

"Do you really have too?" She asked softly, not really wanting to leave him. He cradled her in his arms and gave her a gentle squeeze as he headed back down the hall to the bedroom and set her down on the bed and grabbed the shirt that he had pulled out of his closet earlier.

"You know that I do-" He said gently as he walked back over to the bed and sat down next to her and held the shirt out to her. She took it and slipped her arms through the sleeves and pulled it over her head. "You won't be able to rest properly if I feel the need to keep making love to you." He said as she pulled the hem down around her hips and pulled her hair out of the way and fidgeted with the overly long sleeves.

Kakashi looked her over and snickered. Oh dear god, she looked so cute! He reached out and wound her hair around his hand and toppled her over onto the bed. He suddenly wanted just one last go at her, before he took her back and put her to bed for the night. "Ah, Kashi!"

"Hold that thought, angel." He growled as he reached down and unfastened his pants and freed his cock and tugged the shirt up around her stomach and kissed her hungrily. She moaned and reached up to tangle her fingers in his thick silver hair as he rubbed the velvety tip of his cock against her clit and jerked his head back when she almost bit him. He licked his lips and stared down at her with a bemused expression on his face and licked his lips several more times just to make sure that everything was still attached.

"Biting down? Really?"

Naru blushed and looked horrified and he snorted in amusement as she opened her mouth to apologise to him but screamed, arched her back and clawed at the sheets when he thrust his cock all the way inside of her without warning. "Am I hurting you?" He asked as he slipped his arms under her and palmed the back of her head and held himself perfectly still to allow her body time to adjust to the sudden invasion.

She shuddered and trembled as she gasped as she slowly relaxed her body. "N-No. You're not hurting me." She said weakly and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"If you're lying to me, I'm going to be pissed Naru." Kakashi growled as he touched his forehead to hers and waited for her breathing to settle a little bit.

"I'm not lying. You aren't hurting me. You just...surprised me." Naru said as he brushed his lips across her cheek, nuzzling her jaw, licking her neck and lightly sucking the soft skin into his mouth as he rocked his hips. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him as he drove himself deeper as he sealed his mouth over hers and kissed her breathless.

She whimpered and wrapped her arms around his hips and rubbed her body against him, making him growl and hiss. He lifted his mouth from hers and braced himself over her on his elbows and stared at her face. That soft rumbling, purr started up again, vibrating in his throat and his chest as he leaned down and nipped at her throat as he thrust harder. She cried out and gripped his shoulders, digging her sharp little finger nails into his skin driving his sense of pleasure higher as she clenched, squeezed and milked his body as she came.

He framed her face in his hands and wiped away her tears and kissed her tenderly as he shuddered and poured his seed into her body. He panted and rolled off of her and lay there on the bed beside her for a moment before glancing over at her and smiling when he saw that she had swooned.

He chuckled and reached out and grasped her small hand in his and lifted it to his lips and kissed it.

The poor thing hadn't been able to take anymore.

It was so sweet it was funny.

He took the time to catch his breath, and fix his clothes then grabbed her panties off of the floor and slipped them on her and pulled the shirt down around her knees and scooped her up and teleported back to the hospital and put her back into her bed and pulled the covers up over her slender shoulders and then slipped out the window.

He'd be back bright and early tomorrow morning to see how well rested she was.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

I've run out of ideas for the moment.

And I had a really cool (or at least I thought so) story idea about gargoyles, and I could totally see a wild, feral, sexy, winged Kakashi flying around, skulking in the shadows...wearing nothing but torn jeans or a loin cloth.

Mmmmm.

Yummy.

I'll have to think on it, but I really like the idea.

Anyone wanna help? It could be fun.


	22. Chapter 22

_He'd be back bright and early tomorrow morning to see how well rested she was._

Kakashi was sitting in the cushy chair next to her bed when she woke up the next morning, reading his favorite book. He looked at her over the top of the book and smiled. "Hey." He said as she stretched and pushed herself up right in her bed and looked around.

"Hey." Naru said in a soft throaty morning voice that sent heat licking along his insides. He closed his book and stuffed it into his weapon's pouch and stood up and leaned over her and kissed her cheek. She made the soft purring sound that let him know that she was happy and took several seconds to wake up.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since...about five this morning." He hadn't been able to sleep because, Gai had come for a vivit last night and his bed had Naru's scent on it and he had felt the sudden need to come back to the hospital and watch her rest. He had been a silent as a grave, and had been able to temporarily forget about Gai's warning and enjoy the fact that some things never changed. Naru still had some really weird sleeping habits. Like chewing on the tip of her tail when she was dreaming. To his knowledge she had stopped doing that when she was nine. But last night she had done it for a whole hour before she had stopped and rolled over onto her back and started talking in her sleep.

He had been amused by a lot of the things she had said but had been curious about who 'Shiki' and 'Karin' were.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Naru asked with a frown as she studied him. Kakashi bit his lower lip and looked nervous before turning the tables on her and asking.

"Who's Shiki and Karin?"

Naru stiffened and blushed as the fur on her tail stood up on end and she hissed at him like a little wild cat. He blinked at her and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing and she snapped at him. "None of your damned business!" She was not going to tell him that she had picked out those names for their future children. That would be too embarrassing and she didn't want him to laugh at her. But Kakashi didn't want to let it go. She looked adorable when she was pissed at him and he wanted to needle her a little more.

"Do I know them?" She gave him a death glare and he grinned as he noted the pink color of her face had deepened a little bit.

"I do know them, then." He said cheerfully as she growled at him and reached out to punch him in the stomach. He laughed and easily moved out of reach.

"I'm warning you Kakashi... _Drop. It_." Naru growled low and feral in the back of her throat as she threw the covers back and swung her feet over the side of the bed and got ready to come after him. He snickered and looked at her face and licked his lips. The only thing on his mind was making her lose control so that he could have some fun with her. He wanted to forget the conversation that he'd had with Gai late last night before he had tried to go to bed.

(*******************************************************************Flashback**************************************************************************************)

Kakashi looked up at the clock and sighed. It had been three hours since he had taken Naru back to the hospital and he was feeling just a bit too restless to keep reading. He needed to move around and tire himself out or he would never be able to go to sleep.

But the main problem now was that he missed Naru too much to even bother with sleeping. The house was too quiet and gloomy without her running around it. He missed the noise, the sound of her voice...her screams as he drove her over the edge.

He growled in annoyance and started to get up to go take a shower when he remembered that he had already taken three. Long, cold showers to sooth his need to bury his cock inside of her softness again and fuck her into the mattress, and sat back down for a second when he heard a knock at his front door.

He looked at the clock again and frowned, there was only two people in the world that would dare to disturb him _this_ late at night. The Hokage and Gai.

He could kill one, but he could'nt touch the other. So he was actually hoping to see Gai when he stood up and walked across the floor and opened the door and smiled. Well, well, it was Gai. Perfect timing because he needed a distraction. Maybe the man wanted to spar for a few hours.

Yeah, Kakashi could go with that. "Hi."

"Hey, Kakashi...can I come in?" Gai asked in an unusually subdued voice. Kakashi's smile faltered and he stepped back to allow Gai inside and quietly closed the door behind the ragged looking man.

"Is something wrong Gai?" Kakashi asked after a second or so. Gai nodded his head tiredly and ran his fingers through his dark hair. He hated being the bearer of bad news. Especially when it involved someone close to Kakashi.

Five years ago one of the teachers over at the academy-Mizuki had been discovered molesting several children and had been arrested and sent to prison for his crimes. Usually that would be enough to end something, but the man had escaped from prison earlier tonight and had left behind a disturbing shrine made some of Naru's pictures. Some of them had been cut up, the eyes missing and several others had been covered in-

He shuddered and tried to block out the fact that Mizuki had some how gotten hold of some of Naru's pictures and had been jacking off to them for the past five years beacuse it really was very disturbing, yet Kakashi had the right to know about these things since he would be the only one able to stop Mizuki if he got too close to Naru.

"Do you remeber Mizuki?" Gai asked suddenly. Kakashi frowned and crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall.

Was'nt Mizuki the name of that guy that had gotten mouthy with him after he had told him to pull Naru _out_ of the advanced classes? The same guy that had put hands on his girl and tried to seduce her?

Hell yes he remembered him.

He still wanted to kill him for scareing Naru back then.

"I do."

"Good. Then that will make my job easier..." Gai said curtly and cringed. God he sounded so cold. Nothing at all like the person that Kakashi knew. He hated that. "Mizuki escaped from prison earlier tonight."

Kakashi's expression remained blank for a second longer as Gai continued. "We think that he may be coming after Naru."

Kakashi's expression darkened and he reached out and grabbed Gai by the collar and snarled. "Then you better find him before he tries something..." Because if Mizuki ever tried to put his hands on Naru again, there would'nt be enough of the man to bury.

Kakashi would destroy him, and scatter his remains across the village.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi felt something small hit him in the shoulder and blinked and looked down at Naru's face as he was jolted out of his thoughts. "Maa, Naru, hitting me already." He said gently as he reached out and grabbed her upper arm before she could run away from him and pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her.

She gave a low warning growl, indicating that she really was'nt playing with him and he should drop the 'Shiki' and 'Karin' thing or she _would_ do some serious bodily harm to him. "Yes. Now are you going to drop it?"

He smiled against the top of her head. "For now. If it will please you."

She sighed and started to relax, leaning her body into him and just enjoying the way it felt to be held by him. "I was thinking last night..." Kakashi said after a second or so of silence. He had been thinking of leaving the village for a month or so to get away from the Mizuki shit, and was planning to talk to the Hokage a little later to see what he said, since he was planning on taking Naru with him.


	23. Chapter 23

_The girl would try the patience of a saint._

Kakashi thought darkly as he walked through the dense under brush just two or three feet ahead of Naru. The Hokage had agreed to let him and Naru leave the village until Mizuki was found and recaptured. One one condition...he had to marry Naru and produce an heir to the Hatake blood line in one year. He didn't mind the condition. He didn't even mind marrying Naru.

He had taken her innocence after all, so it was a very reasonable request. But he was worried. He was worried because he didn't know what Naru wanted and he'd rather die than be married to someone that didn't want him. And he was a bit too nervous to ask her and was eager to get out of the village and far away from Mizuki. He turned his head and looked back at Naru, curious to see how she was faring on their little hike and saw her twenty feet away leaning against a tree looking like she was about to collapse and stopped moving.

"Naru? Baby are you okay?" He felt guilt twist his insides as he looked at her and slowly walked back to her to assist her if she needed him too. Which she obviously did because he had jumped the gun and had decided to take her out of the village before she was feeling a hundred percent better.

She pressed her right cheek against the rough surface of the tree and tipped her head up a little bit to look at him and scratched her cheek on the bark, leaving little red marks on her usually smooth, pale skin. He reached out and put his hand between the tree and her face to keep her from scratching it up even more and felt her smile faintly against his palm.

Everything was spinning, she was dizzy, nauseous, and she felt like her legs were about to give out on her. She was sweating and tired and... Her legs suddenly buckled and Kakashi swore and grabbed her before she knocked herself unconscious on the tree and pulled her against him and frowned when he felt hot and warm her skin felt to the touch. A fever? Seriously?

When had she started running a fever? Why hadn't she spoken up and told him that she wasn't feeling well? Why? _Why?_

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and then slipped the other under her legs and picked her up and gave her a worried look. They were still a little ways off from the place that he had been taking her, but not so terribly far that he couldn't carry her the rest of the way. He was more worried about her being comfortable, and maybe a little worried that she might get motion sickness and puke on him.

"Naru, baby? How long have you been feeling sick?" Kakashi asked as he brushed her hair back from her face. Naru's eyes fluttered closed as she tried to think. But her mind felt all fuzzy and she couldn't focus her thoughts enough to answer him. All she could do was lean into him heavily and breathe.

Kakashi frowned and scooped her up in his arms and figured that it would be best to stop at the next stream that he came across and started walking, knowing that there was a nice little stream just a half mile from their current location. He could stop there and let Naru rest for a while.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Two hours later-

Kakashi wrung out the wet rag in his hands and made his way back to Naru's side and placed the clothe against her skin, using it to mop away some of the sweat on her skin. "Kashi?" Naru rasped as she stirred slightly. Her eyes fluttered open and he took the rag away from her skin for a second and smiled as she looked up at him.

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling?"

"L-Like my body in on fire. Where are we?" She asked with a frown as her ears flattened back against her head. He gave her a guilty look.

"We're close to a small stream about a half mile from where we were before you collapsed. Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm just really...tired..." Naru said in a breathless tone as her eyes started to drift closed again. Kakashi laid the rag across her forehead and then leaned down and brushed his lips across her cheek then left her to go set up camp.


	24. Chapter 24

I thought that I had mentioned what Mizuki was up too after he escaped, but apparently not since I've been over the chapters six or seven times looking for what I thought I wrote into the story.

So I'll check one more time then I'll re-write the Mizuki part.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Mizuki slammed himself inside of Sauske's tight ass the second after he tied his hands behind his back, without bothering to prepare him. Oh god, it had been so long since he had had this boy who had gown up to be a very beautiful young man. Sauske gritted his teeth to keep from crying out and bowed his back off of the bed as the soft tissues of his ass gave under his former sensei's brutal onslaught. The raven glanced towards the still figure of his lover laying in a pool of blood several feet away.

Her life draining away slowly from the cut on the side of her neck over one of her arteries.

She stared back at him through glazed teary emerald green eyes, her shoulder length pink hair slipping over her cheek and forehead as Mizuki slapped him and threatened to rape her until she died if he didn't pay attention. Sauske looked away from Sakura to the son of a bitch who had been molesting them both since they were children and glared his hatred at the man even as his cock hit his prostate causing him to scream in shock.

Dear god he was so deep!

Mizuki was loving this. It had been so long since he had fucked his toys. But he wasn't really seeing Sauske as he slammed himself inside of the Uchiha's slick heat. No. He was seeing that sweet little thing that Hatake had taken from him.

_Naru Hatake._

He'd be she was beautiful. Her skin smooth and soft and untouched by the hands of men. He'd imagine that she was probably still a virgin if her older brother was still watching her.

He felt something trickling out of the pale body under him and glanced down at his toy's thighs and smiled with sadistic glee when he saw blood trickling down the raven's legs and fucked the teen _harder _making him scream in pain until his throat was raw.

He would imagine that she would be so cute with her body littered in bruises and bite marks and his semen. He ran his hands along the raven's torso, teasing his nipples before he with created a shadow clone.

"Show me what a whore you are and suck me while I fuck you bitch."

Sauske gritted his teeth and bit back a distressed moan. Never! He would never willingly suck this bastards cock. He _hated_ this man! This man had all but ruined his life along with the lives of several others.

He had molested them, made them seek out new targets for him and help him break them in. He had made them rape each other and blow each other without so much as a thought to how they would react to being used as toys. Mizuki's clone pressed the tip of his cock against his lips and Sauske stubbornly thinned his lips and jerked his head to the side when Mizuki stabbed him in the side. He screamed in pain and shock as he felt the blade of the mad man's kunai tear through his skin and tissues, drawing blood as it burned and throbbed.

He was about to try and buck the man off of him like he had tried earlier when he had caught him from behind but both Mizuki's were too fast. His clone took the chance to thrust his dick into Sauske's open mouth before he could react, forcing his cock all the way down the raven's throat as he leaned over the teen and started thrusting his hips, not caring that Sauske couldn't breath. Not caring that he was about to black out.

Mizuki fucked the raven from both ends and imagined doing this to Naru with six or seven shadow clones.

Maybe by the time he was done with her she would have lost her mind to the point where she would love being raped by him. He could fuck her to his black hearts content and send her back to her bastard brother a brain washed bitch in heat. She'd beg anything with a dick to do her including her brother.

And Hatake...well he would live out the rest of his life in grief, always thinking of how he had failed to protect his precious baby sister.

(********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

okay...

That was sick.


	25. Chapter 25

Naru woke up later that night to the feeling of something wet and warm slipping between her legs and moaned softly and opened her eyes so that she could see what was going on and made a soft gasping sound as she caught sight of Kakashi's silver topped head between her legs, his tongue sliding along her core, between her legs. "Kashi?" She said in a breathless voice as she felt him push his tongue inside of her for a second before it retreated back inside of his mouth as he peeked at her from under his bangs.

She shivered and tried to think of what else to say. Hadn't she been about to ask him what he was doing? She couldn't remember as he lifted his head a little bit and looked at her with a guilty look on his face. "Sorry Naru. I know that your not feeling well but-" He paused to kiss her abdomen then her stomach.

He couldn't seem to help himself.

He had been sitting there watching her sleep for hours and it had occurred to him that she was very helpless and vulnerable when she was ill, and for some odd reason that he just didn't seem to understand it had made him so fucking _hot_ and _hard_ and _aching_.

And he had had to have her. Truth be told, he didn't understand it. Her vulnerability should have scared him, but instead it had made him horny _beyond_ reason. He had been trying to prepare her body so that he could love her without waking her.

Which is why he had been caught teasing her.

And why he was feeling so _guilty_ that he had been caught in the act. "You just looked so helpless and cute-"

"That the big bad wolf had to pounce on me. Right?" Naru said dryly as he nodded his head against her skin and rubbed his face against the spot just below her breasts, causing his hair to brush up against her. She made a strangled sound in the back of her throat and held her breath as he kissed his way up her body to her lips and pressed his mouth against hers in a hungry kiss that curled her toes.

He lifted his head a fraction of an inch and rubbed himself against her forcing the air from her lungs as he shifted his fingers through her hair and said in a breathless tone. "Pounce? Hardly. I think _devour_ is a more adequate word for this because; I could just- _Eat. You. Up_." He kissed her again and made a low growling sound as he pressed himself against her a little bit more. Naru whimpered against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped when she felt his cock slip inside of her.

She jumped a little bit and pulled back away from him to ask when he had unfastened his pants and caught the devilish look on his face. Ah. So that was what those kisses had been for. He had been distracting her so that he could have his wicked way with her. "Kashi!"

He gave her a deep lingering kiss then pulled away a little bit and slipped his arms under her and lifted her back up off of the ground a little bit and buried his face against her throat and growled. "Quiet woman. Can't you see that I'm busy trying to make love to you."

"But I'm sick-"

He nipped at her neck then licked the spot to sooth the sting and made a groaning sound and thrust deeper and said in a broken sounding voice. "I know." And that was part of the problem to him. He liked having her like this, when her defenses were down, and she was easy pickings. He kissed her again and rocked his hips, the slow glide causing her to moan and lift her hips to meet his thrusts, trying to take him deeper.

He groaned again and slipped his hand between them and placed it on her stomach and pushed her down and hissed as she clenched around him. "Fuck. Naru don't do that. Your sick and-" He was trying to tell her that he would do all of the work. That all she had to do is lay there and enjoy what he was doing and rest. But all logical thought fled his mind when she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer, forcing him deeper inside of her body.

"Oh god that feels _so_ fucking good." He panted and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and pulled back a little bit then slammed himself back inside of her almost violently. She cried out and squirmed a little bit under him as he pressed his lips against her collar bone and lifted her hips a little bit and started to move faster, thrusting his hips mindlessly, needing to finish this quickly before he got carried away and lost all control and made her illness even worse.

She gasped, squeaked and whimpered as she grasped his shoulders and bit her bottom lip before saying, "Kashi, this isn't enough. I need..." She didn't get to finish her sentence before he lifted his head and stopped all movement and wrapped his arms around her and rolled them so that he was under her and kissed her lips before helping her sit up on him and let her ride him.

But her pace was so damn slow, so agonizing, and it felt so damn good that he couldn't just lay there and let her have her fun. He gripped her hips and lifted her up a little bit then brought her back down on him as he bucked his hips. She cried out and put her hands against his stomach, her finger nails biting into his skin as he repeated the move several more times and nearly came when she started begging him to finish.


	26. Chapter 26

Naru woke up naked at about ten the morning after feeling much better than she had the night before, there was no weakness in her limbs, and her body felt deliciously sore in all the right places. She looked around and noted that Kakashi was standing waist deep in the stream twenty feet away, naked and splashing around in the water. It took her a second to realize what he was doing since it looked like he was playing with something in the water.

But that wasn't the case since he was too focused on something in the water to be playing. She got up and moved to stand on the bank and watched him turn his head this way then that before his lips peeled back from his teeth and he growled low in his throat. Naru's lips twitched in amusement as she detected the note of irritation in his growl and his hand swept out in a lightning quick move and vanished under the water almost up to his shoulder before he jerked his body completely upright and tossed a fat little silver scaled fish about five inches long onto the bank next to her, then looked at her and gave her a roguish smile and turned his body around to face her.

The sound of his voice was soft and velvety smooth as he asked as his gaze flickered in her direction for a scant second before it flickered back to the crystaline waters and the small swarm a little silver fish trying to hide themselves in the dark green grass growing under the water. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel much better."

"Really, damn. I had hoped-" Kakashi muttered then stopped speaking and cleared his throat then changed tact. "I mean, that's great. I'm glad that your feeling better." He said with a small smile, that looked just a little...odd to her.

Naru's ears twitched a little bit and she gave him a curious look. What had he been muttering about a second ago?

There was another splash as Kakashi submerged his arms all the way up to his shoulders and then jerked himself upright again and tossed another fish, this one a little bigger than the first one onto the bank next to her. Naru looked down at the little fish flopping around in an effort to get back into the water in sympathy and used her claw like finger nails to kill it quickly instead of letting it suffocate to death slowly and glanced back at Kakashi as he went perfectly still and stared at her for a second before looking back at the waters.

Damn. Damn. Damn.

Her immune system really was something else. He had been planning to nurse her back to health in between having his wicked way with her a few more times. Well, there was no helping it now that she was better. Not unless he did something really low like-

He perked up instantly and shifted his attention from the little fish to Naru and quietly made his way over to the bank and settled his elbows on the mossy ground and propped his chin up in his hand and stared at her for a second. "Hey, wanna join me in the water? We could fool around." And maybe she could catch a cold and get the sniffles and he could pounce on her like a wild animal in heat-

He inwardly snickered at his own thoughts as Naru inched a little closer to him and looked at the water almost warily. "I dunno Kashi. It looks cold."

"It isn't that cold Naru. Besides you won't even notice it once I have you right where I want you." Kakashi said with a grin. Naru wrinkled her nose at him as her tail twitched back and forth a little bit. His offer was tempting. Especially after last night, but she still wasn't sure it would be a very good idea.

She was worried that she might catch a cold or something and slow them down even more than she already had. Kakashi could read her thoughts, it was easy since she didn't bother to hide them. which was why he sighed and grabbed her and tossed her into the water behind him.

She shrieked a second before vanishing under the water then came back up a second or so later, coughing and sputtering as she wiped at her face with her hands in an effort to get the water out of her face as her ears twitched like mad. "K-Kashi!"

Why had he done that? She wondered as she pushed her hair back from her face and blinked as she felt his arms wrap around her waist as he buried his face against her skin, just below her breasts and ran his tongue along her left side as he cupped her ass in his hands. She gasped in shock and grasped his shoulders in her hands as he licked his way up to her breasts before latching onto one with his mouth and sucking hard as he created three shadow clones, all of whom reached out and ran their hands along her skin.

Petting and stroking her until she whimpered.

Kakashi slid his hands up along her spine to her shoulders and jerked her down a little bit as he started to stand and kissed her mouth hard as one of his clones mover to stand directly behind her, his hands on her hips as he pulled her back flush with his chest and ground his cock against her ass. She twitched and moaned as she rubbed herself against his clone, her tail slipping between his legs to brush up against his groin.

Kakashi jerked his head back as he felt her tail brush against him and hissed as he swore and grabbed her hands and placed them on his clone's shoulders as he lifted her up a little bit and wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed himself inside of her tight heat as his clone kissed her breathless. She gasped and tightened her hold on his clone's shoulders a little bit as he slid himself completely inside of her and moved a little bit closer as another of his clones cupped her lush breasts in his hands and lifted them a little bit as he pinched and rolled her sensitive nipples between his fingers.

She clenched around him and squirmed, trying to get him to move as she felt him scrape his sharp fang like teeth along the swell of her right breast as he started to lift her up then brought her back down on him, pushing himself deeper. Her breath hitched in her throat and she panted. "Tell me what you want me to do Naru." Kakashi's voice said softly in her ear and she let her head fall back against the clone's chest and said in a breathless tone.

"Ravish me. Please..."

Kakashi smiled as he reached out and tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her slowly, deeply, gently as he did as she had asked him too.


	27. Chapter 27

A little while later Kakashi and Naru were on the move again and Kakashi couldn't help but pause in his tracks from time to time to glance over his shoulder to see if his lover was keeping up.

Naru it seemed hadn't completely recovered from their boughts of wild love making_ or_ from her illness.

But god love the girl she was doing her best not to fall behind. "We're almost there Naru. Just a little bit longer and then we'll have a room and a bed and I can take proper care of you." Kakashi said cheerfully as Naru glared at his back, her ears flattening against her head.

"Liar! Your planning to do _it_ again-" Naru growled in annoyance as she rubbed the spot in the small of her back that was throbbing painfully. _Damn him and his clones-_ Naru thought darkly as her body gave another painful twinge as she walked.

Kakashi gave her an innocent look, followed by a cheeky grin that caused the fox girl to snap at him. "Well I've got news for you buddy- It's _not_ happening again until I feel completely better! So you're flat assed out of luck!"

Kakashi's smile faltered a little bit as her words registered in his mind. He narrowed his eyes a little bit and stared at her. She wouldn't dare deny him...would she? He stopped walking and turned around to face her then lifted his hands to his shoulders and slipped his back pack from his shoulders and dropped it onto the ground at his feet and took a step towards her.

"You're planning to deny me?" He asked in a dangerously low tone.

Naru was about to say 'hell yes' when she caught the warning note in his voice and abruptly stopped in her tracks and narrowed her eyes at him. Her inner child was practicaly screaming in horror for upsetting her Nii-san. Naru herself didn't particularly like Kakashi's attitiude, herself.

She had every right to deny him if she wanted too.

And the different aching pains in her body was telling her to stand firm on her decision other wise he may run her into the ground. She flattened her ears against her head again and eyed him warily.

She didn't know much about mates and their temperments. Nor did she know how they behaved when their female denied them access to her body, but she imagined that this wasn't going to end well for her. At least not in the conventional sense.

"T-That's r-right. I-I'm d-denying y-you." Naru stuttered after several heartbeats of silence.

Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the left a little bit and stared at her with those mismatched, unblinking predatory eyes of his. He smirked at her and unfolded his arms and walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down a little bit and brushed his lips across hers in a feather light caress as he breathed in a sing song voice.

"You'll n-e-v-e-r make it..." Then let her go and moved away. Naru blushed and blinked at his back as he walked over to where he had left his backpack, and picked it up and slipped it back onto his shoulders while thinking about how many fun ways he was going to _torture_ his lover until she caved and let him have his way.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Mizuki left the Hokage and his Anbu a bloody mess when he left the Uchiha resedence.

He'd finished raping Sauske then had done Sakura one last time before her heart had given out. Sauske had lain on the bed several feet away, wounded and in pain. _Crying_ for Mizuki to stop. To let Sakura go so that she might get help and live.

Mizuki had delighted in making the Uchiha watch the light and lifeblood go out of her body while he took his pleasure. After that he had tossed the girl's body aside and then slit Sauske's throat and then walked away.

He'd done what he had set out to do at Sauske's place.

Next he would go after Hatake and his little bitch.


	28. Chapter 28

Naru had been right to think that things wouldn't end well for her before.

Kakashi had been punishing her ever since she said she was going to deny him her body. Sure he hadn't raised his voice, or acted any differently than normal. At least she didn't think he had been.

But he was punishing her never the less with his actions.

It seemed her mate was _bound_ and _determined_ to make her resistance to his charms, crumble. And here was how she knew this.

It was because before they had reached the town where they would be staying; he would pause in his tracks and then grab her and kiss her almost into a swoon, then another time he cornered her against a tree and had indulged himself in some petting.

Bringing her close to orgasm before he walked away from her and seemed to start ignoring her until the next time he wanted to torture her. Leaving the poor kitsune girl wondering if she was even going to survive the next few hours of being alone with him in a hotel.

Close to a bed.

She shrugged off her backpack and set it against the wall of their hotel room, next to the bed, with shakey fingers. She'd been shakey ever since Kakashi had started his little game with her and she was starting to get annoyed by the fact that he could reduce her to this state so easily in such a short time.

She sighed and flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes as Kakashi moved around the room, checking out which areas could be easily defended and which places could be used to make an exit if they were somehow found and attacked.

Once he was done doing that he started to shrug off his back pack when he noticed that Naru was laying half on, half off of the bed with her eyes closed and her defenses down. He smirked evilly and quickly shed his pack and then his vest. It was time for his lover's next punishment- er lesson. He meant lesson.

He knelt down next to his bag, at the foot of the bed and silently opened it up and pulled out a silk scarf and an nine inch vibrator that he'd brought along so that he could play with her some and then checked the batteries in the toy and stood up and silently moved over to where Naru was and stared down at her for a moment.

She looked so innocent and unsuspecting.

He almost felt badly for what he was about to do since Naru would get only a _little_ bit of satisfaction out of this lesson where as he would be _very_ satisfied by the time he was done. He stuffed the vibrator into the waist band at the small of his back so that Naru wouldn't know about it and then started to crawl onto the bed, right over her.

The mattress dipping under his weight alerted her to his presence, which was a little bit of a shame since he had hoped that she had fallen asleep. But in the long run it wouldn't matter.

Naru opened her eyes and looked at him, an irritated look crossing her face. Kakashi gave her a knowing smile and leaned down to kiss her cheeks, her eyelids, and then the tip of her nose before moving on to her mouth.

He kissed her roughly, letting a little bit of his temperment show through before he lifted his head a little bit and said, "I want to _play_." Putting emphasis on the word play so that Naru would know some of what he intended.

"And what exactly is it that you plan to do to me this time?" Naru asked in an irked tone. He sat back a little bit, his legs straddling her hips and reached down and unfastened his pants, freeing his arousal so that he could wrap his hand around it and stroke it until it was leaking, his eyes never leaving Naru's face.

"You said that I couldn't use your body, but you never said anything about your mouth."

Naru perked up a little bit and looked a mite relieved as he moved off of her so that he could get more comfortable, wanting to conserve his energy until Naru gave into him and he could touch her again in the way that he wanted.

Naru sat up and moved closer to the middle of the bed as Kakashi stuffed a pillow behind his back and waited for her to get closer. She crawled over to him and settled her body between his legs, her long hair slipping over her shoulders to brush the tip of his cock then his inner thigh and his stomach. Kakashi made a small sound as she reached out and started to grasp his aching legnth when he stopped her.

"One second, Naru. I don't want you to use your hands." Naru looked at him, a curious expression crossing her face before she shifted her body until she was up on her knees and put her hands behind her back.

That's when Kakashi got her.

Due to the fact that she hadn't been paying attention, he had managed to make a solid shadow clone and then lured her in so that he could pounce on her. The second her hands were behind her back, his clone wasted no time in pushing her face down into the mattress between his legs and tied her hands before she could even react. Once that was done, Kakashi's clone pulled Naru up a little bit so that she was looking at him and he couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face.

It was positively murderous.

_"What the hell is this?"_ His little kitsune-girl growled at him, her ruby colored eyes flashing with anger. Kakashi leaned forward a little bit and ran the back of his hand along the curve of her cheek.

"This is just a game Naru. Nothing more. Nothing less. If you don't want this to continue then all you have to do is say the word and I'll let you go." Kakashi said gently. Naru glared at him for a second or so before sighing and muttering.

"This game of yours is starting to give me a headache."

Kakashi sat back against the pillow and chuckled. He knew how she felt. This game of his was starting to give him a headache too. "Will you at least tell me what you're planning to do to me, Kashi?"

Kakashi gave his love a devious smile. "Nope." It wouldn't be as much fun for them if he warned her. Naru sighed again and hung her head for a second in defeat then leaned over his thighs and took the tip of his cock into her mouth and started sucking.

(****************************************************************Mizuki's*scene***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Mizuki stared at the tattered remains to the couch cushion that he'd just ripped apart in frustration and did a quick sweep of the Hatake household to make sure that he hadn't missed anything.

He couldn't believe that that damn bastard Kakashi was so far ahead of him that he had taken Naru somewhere to hide her. He must have been warned by one of the Jounin's that had seen his cell after his escape.

It pissed Mizuki off so badly to think that he may never get his hands on Naru that he'd ripped apart every piece of furniture in the house, including Naru's room, in a fit of rage.

And now-

Now he was going to _burn_ that smug bastard White Fang wanna-be's home to the fucking ground and then hunt down his little bitch. The chunin smirked as he set some explosive tags around the house then walked outside, pausing only long enough to look over his shoulder at the house as he used his chakra to activate the tags.

Sending Kakashi Hatake's home up in flames.


	29. Chapter 29

Sarutobi stood just inside the door way to Sauske Uchiha's home watching as the medic nins worked on both Sauske and Sakura. His expression dark. He couldn't believe that this had happened right under his nose. Not after assigning Anbu to specific areas through out the village.

Sauske and Sakura's homes had both been two of the places that he had assigned special teams to watch, and yet Mizuki had somehow managed to sneak in and out again without being noticed until it was too late.

_Bastard. _Sarutobi thought darkly as he clenched his teeth, his dark eyes leaking tears.

God this pissed him off. It pissed him off to know that someone's neglegence had cost him _one_ young shinobi and perhaps ruined another for life. And that was only if Sauske lived.

An Anbu appeared out of thin air to his right. Sarutobi glanced at him, noting that it was Hyena. The Anbu that he had sent to check on Kakashi's home a short while ago when he had first heard of the Uchiha incident.

"Report."

Hyena was silent for a moment before saying, "Mizuki has destroyed Hatake-san's home. Just as you said he would."

"Where did he go once he was done?"

"He headed towards the village gate." Sarutobi was silent for a moment as one of the medic nins growled something under his breath and tossed one of his tools over one of his shoulders then started doing chest compresses while his teammate tried to staunch the blood flowing from Sauske's throat while trying not to hinder the young mans already shallow breathing.

They were losing him.

Saurtobi finally looked away, not wanting to see the teen's final moments and focused his angry stare on his Anbu. "Kakashi should be notified immediately of the destruction Mizuki has caused this day." _He needs to know that Mizuki is on the move so that he can protect Naru from this fate. _

"We will notify Hatake-san-" Hyena said sombrely as he bowed at the waist to the Kage before asking curiously. "What will Hatake-san do once he has been told about his home?"

Sarutobi gave the younger man a dark look. "Mizuki has declaired war on Kakashi. I'd imagine that Kakashi will want to make sure that Mizuki dies-" _Very slowly and painfully for daring to come after him and his family. _

One of the medics swore violently and punched the wall above the bed headboard, drawing Sarutobi's attention back to the bed as the young man hung his head in defeat while his teammate stripped off his bloody latex gloves.

Sarutobi closed his eyes in grief and mentally said a small prayer for both Sauske and Sakura, hoping that they would find happiness and peace in the next world. And silently vowing to see their killer dead for his sins in the same thought as he motioned for Hyena to leave, then pushed away from the wall and stepped outside and took a deep shuddering breath and tipped his head back to look at the sky.

He'd never felt so old and helpless as he did at this moment.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru gasped as Kakashi's lips brushed her shoulder as his hand closed over her left breast, his rough palm teasing her sensitive nipple into a tight bud. "You're so cute Naru-" Kakashi said seductively before latching onto her skin with his teeth.

Naru cried out and blinked back tears as she strained to free her hands from the silk scarf for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past two hours since Kakashi had caught her off guard and started playing with her. He let go of her and leaned back so that he loomed over her, a faint smile curving his lips as he pushed the vibrator a little deeper inside of her.

Naru cried out and arched her back up off of the bed and sobbed. "Kashi!"

He hummed and leaned his head down and rubbed his face against her collar bone as he removed his hand from between her legs and replaced it with his leg and moved his knee against her to keep the toy from slipping out as he palmed both of her breasts and kissed her lips, a soft growl escaping his thoat as she whipered against his lips.

He tore his mouth from hers and stroked her hair back from her face lovingly. "Are you ready to end this game yet Naru?" He asked her softly, his expression serious. Naru panted and bit her lower lip as he moved his knee against her again.

Her breathing faltered for a moment as she shuddered. "I-I c-can't-" She gasped after a moment or so. Her voice coming out shakey and weak sounding even to her own ears. Kakashi cupped one of her cheeks in his hands and ran his thumb along her swollwen lower lip.

"Why not?" He asked in a rough tone. His expression dark.

He didn't understand why she kept saying no to him. It was almost as if she were trying to push him away. And that wasn't good since she had just more or less came out of her heat and was suffering it's side effects.

He knew that her body was a mite sore, and he_ was_ sorry about that. But he needed to be able to touch her to know what was wrong with her while she was sick. That was simply how he worked.

He moved his knee against her a little more roughly this time, trying to get her to answer him and was just a little bit alarmed when she started crying. _Oh shit._ "Please don't cry Naru. I'll stop-" Kakashi said as he started to move away from her when she brought one of her legs up and kicked him dangerously close to his crotch and yelled at him.

"Idiot! I'm not denying you because I want too!"

Kakashi flopped over on the bed next to her and curled up in a ball and rubbed his inner thigh were she had kicked him and twitched a little bit. _Well okay then-_ He thought as he tipped his head a little bit to look at her and sighed when he saw her curled up on her side facing away from him. "I'm not really playing with you like this because I _want_ too either you know." Kakashi said once he was sure his voice would work again.

She really had scared him with that kick of hers.

Naru didn't react at first, she just laid there on her side, her ears flattened back against her head, her tail twitching slightly as Kakashi pushed himself upright and moved closer to her.

He removed the toy from her and tossed it somewhere across the room where it hit something and cracked open before it hit the floor as he unknotted the silk scarf and then moved back as she rolled over and rubbed the feeling back into her wrists as she looked at him.

What had he meant when he said that he wasn't playing with her because he wanted too either? Was that some bastard way of saying that he disliked her now? Because if it was, she'd make his life a living hell.

"Sweetheart there is a reason I'm upset with you. But it isn't because you were denying me sex-" Kakashi said as he reached out and gently grasped her wrists in his hands and examined them to make sure that they were okay.

The skin was a little bit red. But other wise looked alright. He kissed the insides of her wrists then let her go. "I proved earlier that I don't need just one part of you to get off, Naru. So it isn't that I don't understand your reasons. After all your only a few days out of your heat and suffering some of it's side effects. Your feeling unwell. And I probably haven't helped you out much by getting carried away with our coupling. But I need you to understand that I _need_ to touch you. If I don't then I can't determine what you need me to do to take care of you."

Naru looked confused. "Then w-why did you do-"

"That? Oh honey, I did those things partially to teach you a lesson and partially for fun. I am older than you by several years after all and I worry that my love making may be a bit unsatisfactory for someone your age." Kakashi said awkwardly as he rubbed the nape of his neck and looked away, a red flush staining his cheeks.

Naru gaped at him for a second as she tried to wrap her mind around what he'd just admitted and hid her face in her hands and only removed them when she felt him lay down next to her and grasp one of her hands in his and pulled them away from her face so that he could kiss one of her cheeks before he settled down and suggested. "How about we take a nap. Then later on, if your feeling up to it, I'll take you shopping and then out to dinner."

"Is that what you call an apology?"

"No. But...I'm hoping that it will tide you over until I can apologize properly in a few days."

Naru giggled and snuggled up against his side and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple before he closed his eyes and forced himself to doze off before he got himself somehow managed to get into trouble that he couldn't get himself out of.


	30. Chapter 30

Several hours later-

Hyena stood just outside the outskirts of the town where Hatake-sempai was supposed to be, doubled over panting. His chakra was running dangerously low due to the series of jutsu's that he had used to get himself this far in such a short time. And he needed to rest. But before he did that he needed to deliver the Hokage's message to Hatake.

The man needed to know that Mizuki had destroyed his home, killed two innocent kids and was heading here after his little sister. He needed to know Mizuki's sins so that he could judge him before he sent him to hell.

He caught his breath then straightened his spine and started moving again, heading towards the part of town that had hotels. Knowing Hatake, he would be there.

It took his two more hours than he would have liked, and he was starting to shake from exhaustion. But finally he managed to find Hatake. Now all he had to do was deliver his message and go grab some rest...

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi wasn't exactly sure what it was that woke him at first. All he knew was that one second he had been sound asleep, his mind peacefully wandering as he snuggled up against Naru and the next he was sitting up on the bed, his senses on high alert. His heart thudding in his chest.

It took him a moment to realize that the reason he had woken up was that he'd had a horrible dream. Not exactly a nightmare. After all there hadn't been blood. But he distinctly recalled seeing two slightly familar faces.

He put one hand against his face and took several deep breaths as he recalled one with pink hair and another with dark eyes.

_Sakura Haruno and Uchiha Sauske._ The names entered his mind suddenly causing his head to ache a little bit as some of his dream came flooding back to him.

He'd beed dreaming about Naru when she was a little kid at first. He'd been sitting on a park bench watching her play in the sand box when two other kids had suddenly appeared. Kakashi had looked down at them and smiled at them when he noticed that they were holding hands.

It had been such a cute picture at first.

He'd leaned forward a little bit and had started talking to them. Partially teasing them for holding hands at such a young age when the Uchiha boy had given him a sad look then lifted their joined hands and said, _"I promised her a long time ago that I wouldn't ever let go of her hand... So I had no choice but to follow her."_

Confused Kakashi's smile faltered a little bit. He had never heard a child speak so cryptically before. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. _"What are you_ _talking about?"_ Kakashi asked, suddenly feeling very worried.

The two looked at him and smiled a little bit. _"You know, we never told anyone about your visits."_ The pinkette said shyly. Kakashi frowned. His visits? He had visited them? Why?

He'd been about to ask them when something tugged at his memory.

A flood of images from several years ago after he had withdrawn Naru from school. Images with a mad man bound in chains and a crazed grin. The images of several children laying naked and bleeding on the floor around the man's feet. The images of a raven haired little boy laying a foot or so from a pink haired little girl. Both of them crying.

Kakashi slapped one of his hands over his mouth and looked ill for a second as he remembered. _Mizuki._ That rapist. That bastard-

_"We thought at first that you were like him. You talked to us nicely, told us that you were going to take care of us-"_ Kakashi looked back at the children with a feeling of dread as it occurred to him that this wasn't a normal dream.

_"Why are you here? Is everything alright back at the village?"_ Kakashi asked, hoping to change the subject and finally get some answers.

The kids gave him a sad look. _"The village is fine. But..."_

_"You're not."_ Kakashi said in a soft tone. The kids both nodded their heads and Kakashi swore then asked in a pained tone. _"What happened?"_

_"Mizuki." _The kids said in unison. Nothing else was said for a while as Kakashi thought over the news before realizing why the kids were in his dream. They were there to warn him that Mizuki was on the move.

He took several breaths as he recalled the rest of his conversation with the two kids before they disappeared. He'd promised to pass judement on Mizuki. To _kill_ him for his crimes against the two kids and every other victim.

He looked down at Naru's sleeping form curled up on the bed next to him and reached out with one hand and gently ran his fingers through her silken hair as a battle plan formed in his mind.

He would take down Mizuki. But before he could, he had to send Naru back to the village.


	31. Chapter 31

Naru was woken up by a hand shaking her shoulder, drawing her from the depths of her sleep to see Kakashi leaning over her with a scowl on his face. Her fox ears twitched a little bit as she rolled over onto her back and slapped at his hand tiredly.

"Wha isth it?" She asked in a thick tone as he pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry to do this baby. I know that your not feeling well. But I need to send you back to the village." Kakashi said as he pulled the covers back and slipped his arms under her. One under her shoulders and the other under her legs and lifted her up off of the mattress and headed towards the window where a large black wolf twice as big as a tiger was standing.

"What? Why? Kashi, what's going on?" Naru asked as she started to struggle in his grip.

Kakashi climbed up onto the window sill and paused to look down at her, his expression clearly showing his worry, anger and frustration. He was not happy about needing to send her back but with Mizuki on his way to the town he needed his summon's to carry her as far away from Mizuki as possible.

And since it was a straight shot from the village to the town where they were now, he'd be sending his summons the long way. It would add on five days to the trip, but it would keep Naru far from Mizuki's sick grasp.

Especially now when she was in such a weakened state. Kakashi opened his mouth to tell her that he'd had a dream that Sakura and Sauske were both dead. That Mizuki was coming for her, but abruptly closed his mouth because he didn't want to sound like a lunitic.

As much as he loved Naru he didn't want her thinking that he had finally lost his mind. So he would send her back with the summons waiting outside of the window. Hikari. And he'd send four more of his summons to make sure that _no one_ and _nothing_ got anywhere near her.

"I love you Naru. You know that right?"

Naru frowned at him and nodded her head. "Yeah. I know. I love you too." She said nervously. He was starting to scare her.

He gave her a small smile and leaned his head down and kissed her lips tenderly then pulled back and stood up and set her on Hikari's back then handed her her pack and then stepped back, his back hitting the window sill as he bit his thumb and did the signs for summoning his ninken and focused so that the right one's would appear.

There was a puff of smoke and four of his ninken appeared.

Bull, Shiba, Akino, and Uhei. Kakashi looked them over then said in a very calm voice that brooked no arguments. "I need all of you to travel with Hikaki and protect Naru. I've already give Hikari instructions on what to do and where to go. All you have to do is follow him and not let anything happen to my mate. Do you understand?"

The group howled in unison to show that they understood causing Naru to flinch a little bit at the sound before quieting down. "Good. Now go. And do not fail me." The ninken all barked once then vanished, leaving Hikari standing there for a second long before he too disappeared, taking Naru with him.

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

He was closing in. He could feel it deep in his bones as he leapt from tree to tree before dropping to the ground and running as fast as his legs would allow him. He'd left the village after destroying Kakashi's home and then stopping by the Hokage's office while everyone was away. Using the chaos that he had wrought to ran sack the village leaders office for information on where Hatake and his little bitch were.

He'd left after reading an encrypted letter written in Kakashi's hand naming the place where he would be taking Naru and why. Mizuki had been shocked at first. To learn that the girl had gone into heat like an animal and had been serviced by her brother.

Then he had become furious that her innocence had been snatched from his grasp. But he quickly calmed himself and left the building and the village while making a new plan. Something really nasty that would just _kill_ the Hatake male.

Instead of just capturing the girl and raping her until she broke. He'd go an extra mile and program her through torture to_ love_ him and everything that he did to her. Then the next time she went into heat, he'd service her and send her back to Hatake pregnant with his child.

It was such a sadistic and cruel plan that the mere thought of it made him hard. Oh he couldn't wait.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Wow that was sick even by my standards.

Did anyone else get chills?


	32. Chapter 32

Hyena had decided to rest for a little while before going to see his sempai. It wasn't that he didn't think his message was important or that he was slacking off, he couldn't think straight. He was so fucking tired from using so much of his chakra.

Besides near as he figured he had at least a five hour head start on Mizuki thanks to the jutsu's that he had used to get to the town. So he could use an hour to rest and replenish his chakra reserves just in case Hatake-sempai asked him to stick around and help with Mizuki.

So after an hour, Hyena got up out of the bed, in the room that he had rented just down the hall from Kakashi's and made his way to Kakashi's room and knocked on the door. He heard the faint sounds of nearly silent footsteps and knew that Hatake-san was probably planning to pull him through the door and slit his throat thinking that he was an enemy or something.

So saying a code word or phrase that only one of the Anbu would know would probably be in his best interest. Hyena wracked his brain for a split second as the door slowly cracked open, and Hyena could make out the faint glare of one furious scarlet eye staring back at him.

However he couldn't really think of anything aside from, "Sarutobi-sama sent me." Wow, he sounded like a yakuza saying that. Hatake must have thought so too since he didn't bother opening the door any further. No, the wolf still thought his presence suspiscious and was partially using the door to his room as a sheild.

There was a heart beat of silence before a deep rumbling growl escaped the man in the room as he said, "_Speak_."

"Hokage-sama sent me to tell you that Mizuki has-" The door opened and Kakashi's hand reached out and grabbed him by the front of his Anbu outfit and promptly yanked him through the door and slammed him against the wall and put a kunai against his neck as he kicked the door closed with his foot.

Hyena blinked and tried to ignore the sudden overwhelming urge to panic as Kakashi used his free hand to knock his snarling mask off of him so that he could see his face before all aggression seemed to bleed out of the man and sighed as he saw his face. Not knowing what else to say Hyena lifted one hand and gave the Hatake a nervous looking smile.

"H-Hi sempai."

"Moron-" Kakashi greeted the man as he put his kunai away. "Finish telling me your message then get the hell out." Kakashi growled. Hyena gave his message then quickly left the room as soon as he told Kakashi about what had been done to the Uchiha and Haruno kids.

The look on the Hatake's face had been _beyond_ terrifying. Although Hyena wasn't sure if that look had more to do with the loss of the Hatake's home or a combination of everything together. To be honest Hyena didn't really care.

Once he was out of the room, he ran to his and wasted no time in locking himself in his room and sinking to the floor just inside the door, _shaking _like a leaf.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi sat down on the foot of the bed and buried his face in his hands as the mental images of Sauske and Sakura and what had been done to them flashed through his mind, making him feel sick. Goddamn Mizuki.

_I should have killed him that day in the school office. I knew that there was something horribly wrong with him because of how scared Naru was of being alone with him. I should have killed him for planning to do to Naru what he had already done to so many. _Kakashi thought as his eyes burned.

Those poor kids... He dropped his hands away from his face and took a deep shuttering breath and silently swore that he would avenge their deaths. Then- Then he would cry for them.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Mizuki had entered the town at four in the evening and for the past three hours had hit every hotel in the town except one.

The Hatake was there. He'd bet anything on it. He'd bet the man was blissfully unaware, enjoying the company of his little whore. His feet touched down on the roof top across from the hotel and he made his way over to the closest edge and stared at the hotel with hatred in his eyes.

It was a nice, top notch place. Nothing at all like the other, lesser hotels in the town. _A five star place for a self important man._ Mizuki thought as a humorless smile curved his lips.

He studied the outer structure of the place. Looking for the room that he knew the man would choose to stay in because it was the easiest to defend. And paused briefly on the corner window when he caught a small flash of silver. His lips curved up in an evil smile.

Kakashi was there. He'd just seen him walk by the window._ I'll wait until it's dark. Then I'll attack. _

_(********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

_Kakashi peeked out the window at the roof top across from the hotel and smirked. _

_He'd known the second Mizuki step foot in the town because he had set up a detection jutsu around the town shortly after he had sent Naru away. Then he had set a few traps on the buildings around the hotel. The second he spiked hsi chakra even a little bit, Mizuki would be torn to pieces by his traps. _

_He wouldn't die however. Not right away. He would however end up with an arm or leg missing and no way to escape. _

_"Come on you little bitch. Come on and come after me so that I can kill you."_


	33. Chapter 33

Okay kittens it's the moment that you all have been waiting for which signifies the end of this story.

Mizuki will die in this chapter.

And the next chapter will take place three years after. These are the only two chapters left of Fangs. I'll make them as good as I can. But try not to expect much of the fight scene.

I thought about this so hard that my head is killing me...

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Darkness fell at about eight thirty. And through the thick veil of night, Kakashi could plainly see Mizuki readying his weapons to attack. Wouldn't he be surprised by how quickly his long anticipated confrontation with Kakashi would be notriously short lived thanks to the traps that Kakashi had planted.

He watched Mizuki finish attaching a paper bomb to one of his kunai, no doubt thinking that he could use it to create an opening and confuse him. It wouldn't work. Kakashi already had a kunai in his hand and the window was cracked enough to allow him to throw it out and stop Mizuki's kunai far enough away from the hotel that it would keep the damage to a minimum.

He'd trip the bomb in mid air between the two buildings and use the confusion to counter attack. He wasn't stupid after all.

Mizuki moved, Kakashi's eyes were drawn to the movement making it appear as if the man was blurring as he leapt from the roof and threw his bomb kunai. Kakashi flung his own kunai out the window and ducked back when he heard the clang of the metal a second before there was a loud **_BOOM. _**

The walls and floors shook as several pictures and vases fell and shattered on the floor all over the room.

Kakashi made a soft tsking sound. _Bastard._ Now he would have to pay for all these broken pieces.

Kakashi made a mental note to steal Mizuki's wallet once he was dead so that he wouldn't have to pay for everything himself and momentarily forgot that he was in the middle of something. Allowing Mizuki to move through the flames and touch down just outside of his window with an irritated look on his face.

Kakashi put one of his hands against the wall and pushed some of his chakra into it to trigger the shiriken trap that he had set just under the window sill and smirked as Mizuki yelped and threw himself back to avoid being hit as a series of shiriken flew forward at him.

_Now!_ Kakashi's mind screamed at him as he threw open the window and in a quick nearly _inhuman_ movement he threw himself outside, through the shiriken trap, managing to get himself cut up a little bit as he headed straight for Mizuki who had yet to right himself so that he could land safely. He went through a series of hand signs and focused as he slammed his body into Mizuki's in mid air.

The second his body connected he rammed the hand with a kunai in it, into Mizuki's shoulder and then wrapped his legs around the man and flipped them violently. Getting four or five rotations out of the action as Mizuki screamed and tried to hit him.

If it connected Kakashi never felt it. All he could see was the look on Mizuki's face as he reared back his other hand and let him see the crackling, chirping blue white chakra he had gathered in his hand before smirking evilly and using his signiture jutsu to rip _off_ one of Mizuki's legs before they both hit the ground.

Kakashi lay on the ground trying to catch his breath when he heard a sudden shrill scream to his left and jerked. _Ah-_ Oh shit he shouldn't have jerked like that. He thought as a fire ball of pain stole his breath. _Fuck!_ It felt like his shoulder blade was broken or something. Not surprising since he had landed on his right side. He'd be lucky if his shoulder was the _only_ thing that was broken.

He rolled over onto his left so that he could avoid pushing himself up with his right arm, not wanting to do more damage to it than he already had as he used his uninjuried arm to push himself upright and looked over at Mizuki who was trying to drag himself away using his hands.

_Oh no you don't._ Kakashi thought darkly as he scrambled after the man and grabbed his one leg and dragged the man back towards him.

Mizuki clawed at the ground and tried to kick Kakashi so that he would let him go, but Kakashi refused to let go. And the second he had him right were he wanted him he sat down on his leg and pulled another kunai out of his weapons pouch and used it to pierce Mizuki's lower back and sever his spine. Mizuki screamed in agony and went limp. He couldn't feel his body form the waist down...

_I can't feel his body from the waist down!_ Mizuki thought in shock and horror.

The loss of blood coupled with the knowledge that he was going to die was simply too much for him to handle. He started screaming and crying, begging and bargaining in an effort to get Kakashi to let him go.

But his pleas fell on deaf ears. Kakashi wouldn't spare him.

There was no mercy in him. Mizuki would die slowly at this mans hands...

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru growled in irritation at the large wolf. "Get up and take me back to Kakashi!"

Hikari made a 'Grr' sound that Naru recognised as a _no_ from the large animal. She had been trying for the past several hours to get the wolf and the other ninken to turn around and take her back. She had even tried going back on her own only to be caught by Bull and dragged back to the others were Hikari then sat on her for an hour or so before desciding that he needed to get up and let her breathe.

He'd moved himself a foot or so from her and then sat down and had refused to move again unless she tried escaping again. At which point he would knock her down and use a paw on her back to pin her to the ground so that she wouldn't get far.

"Dammit Hikari! I'm worried about Kashi! Take me back!"

Hikari gave her another 'Grr' sound and laid down on his stomach and gave her an bored look as she shrieked in frustration. The sound sending some of the local wild life fleeing in fear.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Mizuki died with a pitiful whimper.

Not a curse, or a scream. A whimper. The irony wasn't lost to Kakashi considering what the man had done to many of his victims. He shifted and climbed off of the dead man and sat down on the blood stained ground feeling tired as he looked over at the place where Mizuki's face used to be.

Kakashi had peeled the flesh from his face, gouged out his eyes and then fed them to him before he had finished him off. Mizuki had died of accute blood loss from being maimed.

Kakashi took several deep breaths, the scents of dirt, piss, and blood filling his nose. Making it a little hard to breathe. He needed a doctor to see about his shoulder so that he could go find Naru.

He suspected that she was probably waiting on him right now. And he would hate to keep her waiting for so long that she might get pissed at him.


	34. Chapter 34

Well, here we are.

The end. I told you all that I would get to it inevitably. Wow.

I think I might cry...

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Three years later-

Kakashi woke up alone in his bedroom and lifted his head, forcing the pillow that he'd had his head under to go tumbling off of the bed as he looked around. Something was missing from his room. He could feel it as he looked over at his wife's side of the bed and made an irritated sound.

Where the hell was Naru? He wondered before hearing a sudden loud wail come from somewhere outside of the bedroom followed by a heart beat of silence before another wail was heard. He glanced towards the door and scowled. Ah. That's where she was.

He sighed and sat up and yawned and ran his fingers through his mid back length silver hair then threw off the covers and got up and pulled on a pair of pants then made his way out of the room.

He walked down the hall to the nursery and pushed the door open a little bit and snorted when he saw Naru holding their infant son cradled in one arm, a bottle hanging limply from one hand as she let out a loud snore.

Kakashi shook his head and silently walked across the room and took his son from his wife and then plucked the bottle from her limp fingers and cradled Taki in one arm while he used his other to place the bottle against his son's lips and smiled in amusement as Naru let out another loud snore.

Kakashi kissed the top of Taki's head as he sucked down the formula in the bottle as Kakashi silently laughed before saying, "You broke your poor mother."

His son waved his little hands at him as if to say 'duh, that is what late night feedings and little to no sleep will do' then grabbed the bottle and let his eyes drift closed while his father finished the feeding that his mother had fallen asleep during.

Once Taki was done eating, Kakashi took maticulous care burping his son then changed his diaper then put him back in his crib and tucked him in before turning back to his wife. The silly woman had been taking too much on herself since the birth of their son and was so exhausted that she hadn't stirred even once when Taki had wailed earlier. Reaching out Kakashi braced his hands on either side of Naru's shoulders, against the rocking chair and leaned in and started to kiss her when she let out another snore.

Kakashi froze for a second, unsure of what to do as his lips twitched almost uncontrollably. He should...probably leave her alone and let her sleep. He gave her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose then turned and silently walked back out of the room to go fix himself some breakfast.

And maybe later after Naru had had a decent nap, he could catch her alone and cuddle with her on the couch like he used too. Yeah, that would be nice.


End file.
